Conquistando a Lily Evans
by Kmii
Summary: James sigue sin poder conquistar a Lily, pero tal vez la tactica que usa no sea la mas adecuada.. Lu recibe una carta y una visita y Chris.. bueno, ella se comporta raro y sus amigas intentaran descubrir que es lo que le sucede.. S&C,J&L,R&N! SLM!
1. Conociendo a los Personajes

**Primero, digo que estos personajes no son míos. Son de Joanne K. R. Es solo para no tener problemas ni nada por el estilo**

**Conociendo a los personajes:**

**Bueno, este no es un capítulo en sí, es solo para describir un poco a los protagonistas xP**

Empecemos por Los Merodeadores:

Sirius Orión Black, Padfoot o Canuto: Sirius es un chico de 16 años. Tiene unos ojos grises medio azulados increíbles. Moreno, cabello negro y una figura atlética que derrite a primera vista, que es consecuencia de su puesto de golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Su encantadora sonrisa cautiva a toda chica. Arrogante, egocéntrico y orgulloso hasta la muerte. Le encantan las bromas, sobretodo cuando sus víctimas son de la casa de Slytherin, en otras palabras, Snape. Pero podemos deducir que Siri Pooh; como lo llaman sus admiradoras, es un verdadero encanto.

James Potter, Prongs o Cornamenta: Oh, James. Arrogante y creído, encantador y adorable. Una combinación muy extraña, si quieren mi opinión. Tiene un gran afán por las bromas, al igual que Sirius.

Es el capitán y el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa y por eso su musculatura está bastante desarrollada. Su desordenado y revoltoso cabello negro azabache, sus ojos almendrados y su sonrisa con una chispa de niño malo, hacen que parezca un pequeño oso panda (NA: James, eres ADORABLE!)._  
_

Remus John Lupin, Moony o Lunático: El pequeño Remus. Su cabello color de arena, sus dorados ojos, su rostro enfermizo y su fuerte carácter, lo hacen otro de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts. Es prefecto de Gryffindor junto con Lily Evans. Es menos atrevido que sus dos amigos, pero de todas formas siempre ayuda cuando se trata de planear alguna broma.

Su tierna sonrisa derrite hasta las piedras.

Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail o Colagusano: ZzZzZz... Cochina rata. No se por qué lo pongo en esta historia... Pero en fin, es un Merodeador más. Este horrible espécimen; egoísta, feo, repugnante, idiota y rechoncho fue aceptado solo por lástima (NA: Muahaha, me encanta dramatizar xDD). Los otros tres Merodeadores ya se acostumbraron a su presencia y lo consideran su "amigo" (NA: Cough... Lo siento, me ha dado un ataque de tos xDD). Es bajito, regordete, tiene el cabello café claro y ojos marrones (NA: que por cierto son horribles :K Wenu, wenu... Mejor sigo con la historia xDDD).

Las chicas:

Lilian Evans, Lil, Lily o Lils: Una chica muy simpática y sencilla. Muy popular entre los chicos y a veces un poco odiada por las chicas... ¿Se preguntan por qué? Sus dos brillantes esmeraldas, su cabello rojo como el fuego (le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda) y su figura 90-60-90, son irresistibles, por eso la chusma celosa la odia tanto. Lily, por su parte, nunca acepta las peticiones que le hacen los chicos para salir con ella (con algunas excepciones). A ella no le interesa mucho tener a mil hombres babeando a su alrededor. Prefiere concentrarse en sus deberes de prefecta, en los estudios y en sus amigas.

Christina Harris, Chris o CHI (para Los Merodeadores, sobretodo para Sirius): Christina es una chica muy linda, al igual que Lily. Su cabello es rubio y le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, más o menos. Sus ojos azules verdosos y su figura casi perfecta hacen que muchos chicos se giren para verla cuando ella pasa. Tiene un carácter, al igual que la pelirroja un poco agresivo, pero tranquilo cuando no la molestan. Es cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor (NA: Olvidé mencionar, que no se lleva para nada bien con el pobre de mi Siri Pooh... ¡que?...¿Acaso no les dije que soy admiradora suya? Bueno, pues ya lo saben xDD)

Nicole Prewett, Nicky o Lu: Nicole es, se podría decir, la más pacífica de todas. No le gusta ponerse agresiva, pero su paciencia también tiene límites. Siempre dice lo que siente, aunque de igual manera es muy buena para guardar secretos y apoyarte en momentos difíciles. Su castaña y sedosa cabellera que (le llega un poco mas arriba de la cintura) y sus azules ojos, la hacen una chica muy linda.

**Esa fue una pequeña descripción de los personajes, para que les quedara todo un poco más claro cuando leyeran el fic...**


	2. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Bueno, primero quiero dejar claro, que estos personajes no son míos. Son de J.K.Rowling Eso es todo, solo pa no tener problemas xPP**

Era el primero de septiembre a las once menos cinco de la mañana, y en la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos, ya estaban casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en el tren, acomodando su equipaje y charlando con sus amigos.

- ¡Joder James¡Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde! – Reclamaba un muy agitado Sirius, a la vez que intentaba subir su baúl a uno de los carritos para llevar el equipaje.

- ¡No me culpes Sirius¡Tu tampoco ayudaste mucho perdiendo tu varita! – Se defendía James.

Lo que había sucedido, era que James había tenido un pequeño malestar estomacal y había tenido que ir al baño justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de su casa (NA: Sirius vivía con él y Remus había ido a pasar la mitad de las vacaciones con ellos ). Cuando por fin James salió del baño, a Sirius se le perdió la varita y estuvieron buscándola hasta que Remus la halló detrás de la lavadora. Nadie nunca supo cómo había llegado allí.

- Ya dejen de pelear, o vamos a llegar tarde de verdad y no tengo la más mínima intención de perder el tren. – Dijo un Remus de no muy buen humor.

Cuando por fin entraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, el tren ya estaba echando humo y silbando. Los tres subieron sus baúles lo más rápido que pudieron. Las puertas se cerraron justo en las espaldas de Remus. Se apresuraron en buscar un compartimiento vacío, pero al parecer no había ninguno.

- Aquí hay uno. – Avisó Remus. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado por tres chicas. No eran nada más, ni nada menos, que Lily, Christina y Nicole. Al parecer las chicas no se habían percatado de su presencia.

- Anda tú Lunático, eres el que mejor se lleva con ellas. – James y Sirius presionaron al licántropo para que les pidiera a las chicas si podían sentarse allí y este después de un rato, accedió.

- De acuerdo... Allá voy. – Dicho esto, abrió la puerta muy suavemente, como temiendo hacer mucho ruido y asomó la cabeza.

Dentro estaban tres chicas muy guapas conversando sobre sus vacaciones, las notas que habían obtenido en sus TIMOS, lo que les esperaría en su sexto año en Hogwarts y sobre todos los temas que conversas con tus amigas cuando no las haz visto en algún tiempo. Estaban cuchicheando animadamente, cuando de pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico de dieciséis años, de unos hermosos ojos dorados, se asomó.

- Hola chicas – Saludó Remus.

- Hola Remus – Saludaron las tres al unísono.

- Bueno... Ehmm... Me preguntaba si... Pod... – Empezó el chico, pero fue interrumpido por James, que hizo al licántropo a un lado.

- Eso me ha dolido. – Se quejó el muchacho frotándose el costado.

- Lo siento, Moony. – Se disculpo haciendo un gesto con la mano y luego desviando la mirada de Lupin, a las tres chicas que estaban mirándolo con cara rara.

- Lo que Remus quiere preguntar, es si no les molesta que nos sentemos con ustedes.

- Perdóname Potter, pero a mi si me molesta. – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

Lily nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con James. Desde que cursaban su segundo año, al chico de pelo rebelde (NA¡Imagínenselo en miniatura! Que mono!) le había entrado una manía por fastidiar y hacerle bromas a la pelirroja. Lily, harta de tener que soportar a James, decidió ignorarlo.

Pero lo que la chica no sabía, era que James la fastidiaba porque era su forma de esconder lo que realmente sentía por ella.

- Yo si puedo¿verdad? – Preguntó Sirius con cara de cachorro abandonado, asomándose por sobre el hombro de James.

- Tu menos, Black. – Escupió Christina.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así, CHI? – Preguntó con voz falsa de víctima.

- En primer lugar, – comenzó la chica – porque eres un arrogante. En segundo lugar, porque eres un idiota y en tercer lugar... – suspiró intentando no matarse de la risa – porque de verdad, que tu y Snape parecen gemelos. ¿Quieres más? – Chris estalló en risas al igual que todo el resto. Sirius miró con odio a sus amigos y a las chicas.

- Perdonen que interrumpa sus chistes – una voz sonó detrás de Los Merodeadores y estos se giraron. – pero están estorbando el pasillo. Asique entren ahora mismo al compartimiento. – era Michael Stevens, cursaba su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts y era prefecto, premio anual y capitán y buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Hola Michael! – Saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

- Hola Lily, me alegro de verte...– Michael hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras empujaba a Los Merodeadores dentro del compartimiento. – Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió de todos y luego se fue.

- Adiós...

- Han tenido suerte. – Dijo Nicole fríamente – De lo contrario, ahora mismo estarían sentados en el pasillo. - ¿Verdad Lily¿Lily¡Lily!

- ¿Qué?

- Si me dices que te gusta Stevens, te mato. – Amenazó en tono divertido la castaña. – Porque lo mirabas casi babeando.

- Y yo lo mato a él. – Dijo más serio James, claro que no lo decía de verdad.

- ¡POTTER¿Quieres dejar de meterte en lo que no te incumbe?

- No me meto, solo protejo lo que es mío. – Sonrió traviésamente y se sentó al lado de Lily.

Lily iba a replicar, pero Remus la cayó.

- Basta chicos, creo que ya tenemos suficiente con Sirius y CHI. – Señaló a la parejita que ya estaba discutiendo. Chris decía que Sirius estaba sentado demasiado cerca de ella y que ella tenía menos espacio que él.

- ¡Tienes más espacio que yo! Hazte un poco a un lado, Black. Invades mi espacio personal.

- ¿Quieres que lo midamos? Porque por mi no hay problema. – Decía Sirius.

- Claro – Chris buscó en su bolso, sacó una cinta métrica y midió su lado y luego el de Sirius - ¡Ahá! Tienes dos milímetros de espacio más que yo.

- Lo mediste mal, porque tú tienes más espacio que yo. Mira, se hace así.

Estuvieron así casi veinte minutos, desesperando a los demás, hasta que Lily decidió ponerles un hechizo silenciador.

Luego de que ambos se callaran, y de que los chicos comenzaron a jugar al Snap explosivo, chillando y gritando cada vez que uno perdía o ganaba, e incluso después de que las chicas los callaran por la fuerza, a Sirius, que no estaba acostumbrado a guardar silencio y mucho menos sentado haciendo nada, se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Tengo una idea¿Por qué no jugamos a verdad o penitencia? – Chilló sobresaltando a todos. Sirius no era de familia muggle, pero todos estos años en Hogwarts de algo le habían servido de algo ¿no?

- ¿Verdad o qué...? – Preguntó una algo confundida Christina. Ella era de una larga descendencia de magos y por eso no conocía mucho sus costumbres y juegos. Además, no era esa clase de persona que seguía a Los Merodeadores a todos lados y que acostumbraba jugar los juegos que sus admiradoras les enseñaban.

- Verdad o penitencia. – Comenzó a explicar la pelirroja – Es un juego donde tu puedes elegir si quieres decir una verdad, o hacer una penitencia. Es muy sencillo. Por ejemplo, Nicole le pregunta a Sirius verdad o penitencia. Él puede escoger cual de las dos opciones prefiere. Si dice verdad, ella le puede hacer cualquier pregunta y el tiene que decir la verdad. Si dice penitencia, ella le puede decir que haga cualquier cosa que quiera.

Chris solo se limitó a pronunciar un suave "Ah", que todos alcanzaron a oír.

- Pero... ¿Cómo sabremos si mienten? – Al parecer Lu tampoco conocía el juego.

- Muy sencillo. Hechizaré este pedazo de papel. El que escriba su nombre aquí, está obligado a decir la verdad o hacer la penitencia, si no quiere pasarse dos días enteros con granos verdes por toda la cara.

Lily murmuró unas palabras mientras le echaba un polvo fucsia al pequeño trozo de pergamino y luego les pasó un lápiz, para que cada uno pusiera su nombre. Chris dudó un momento antes de escribir el suyo en el pedazo de pergamino, pero luego pensó que sería divertido.

- ¿Vamos a jugar o no? – Insistió James, mientras una pícara sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro.

- Ya vamos. De acuerdo. Yo comenzaré haciendo la pregunta. Y se la haré aa... Lu. ¿Verdad o penitencia? – ¿Qué pregunta o qué penitencia le haría a su amiga?

- Mmm... Penitencia. – Nicole pareció pensárselo un rato, pero escogió penitencia, ya que no creía que a la pelirroja se le ocurriera algo muy malo ni que la hiciera hacer algo demasiado asqueroso.

- Bueno... Entonces... Tienes que decirle a... – La pelirroja se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró algo que nadie alcanzó a oír.

Lu palideció de pronto.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

Todos los presentes miraron interrogantes a Nicole. Ella luego de apretar fuertemente los puños sobre su falda de jeans, dijo en voz muy bajita:

- Bueno... Remus yo... yo creo que... yo creo que tu... – Balbuceaba, cuando fue interrumpida por Chris.

- Al grano Lu. – La presionó la rubia.

- Está bien. Remus... Yo creo que tienes el culo más impresionante de todo Hogwarts.

Sirius, que había estado tomando relajadamente su soda, al escuchar lo que dijo la chica, la escupió toda sobre Chris, antes de echarse al suelo de la risa. Chris al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta de soda, porque estaba tomándose la guata de tanto reírse, al igual que todos los demás.

La única que no se reía era Nicole, porque incluso Remus estaba llorando de la risa.

- Enserio que no le veo lo gracioso. Liliana Evans, me acabas de hacer pasar la vergüenza de mi vida. Por mi parte, sabes que siempre hay una venganza. – Dijo simple y cruelmente la chica. – Bueno, ahora es mi turno... Veamos... Potter... ¿Verdad o penitencia? – preguntó ella.

- ¡Penitencia! – Dijo él muy emocionado, secándose las lágrimas. Como un Merodeador, no iba a decir verdad. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo.

- Bueno... Entonces... Ahmm... – Luego de un momento de silencio, miró cruelmente a Lily y esbozó una sonrisa, que decía claramente que no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

- Ni se te ocurra... ¡Nicole Anna Prewett, si lo haces, te juro que no te hablo más!

- Quiero... – comenzó la chica muy lentamente, como saboreando sus palabras. – Que le des un beso a Lily – La chica le sonrió a su amiga, que la miraba fulminante.

- Eso no es una penitencia... Pero bueno, si tu lo dices...

James tomó por la cintura a Lily, la miró un momento a los ojos y luego acerco sus labios a los de la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos como platos de la impresión y entonces... La besó. Ese era el momento que el chico tanto había estado esperando. Fundió sus labios con los de Lily. Ella se había quedado tan shokeada que se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar. Entonces, cuando James creía que la pelirroja estaba disfrutando el beso, ella lo empujo bruscamente contra la ventana y luego le pegó una cachetada que él nunca iba a olvidar.

- ¿Pero que...? – Comenzó el muchacho mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

- ¡Si te me vuelves a acercar en tu vida, James Potter, te quito el derecho a ser padre! – Gritó ella totalmente roja de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

- De acuerdo chicos... Fue solo un beso, nada más, ahora sigamos. – Aconsejó Remus, pero Lily solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Mi turno... Veamos... Chris...

- ¿Yo? – Se horrorizó la rubia.

- Sí, tu misma. ¿Verdad o penitencia? – Preguntó James.

- Penitencia.

- Bueno... Quiero que te tomes la saliva de Escarbato que hay en este tarro. – Buscó en su mochila y sacó un tarrito con algo verde y viscoso dentro.

- ¡Yo no voy a tomarme esa porquería, James!

- ¿Quieres granos verdes por toda tu cara?

- Ayúdame Lily... - Imploró Christina.

- Lo siento, son las reglas Chris. No te lamentes tanto, yo tuve que soportar que ese baboso de ahí – Dijo señalando a James – me besara.

- Lu...

- Vas a tener que hacerlo Chris...

- Vamos CHI, no es tan terrible... ¡Te hará bien a la piel! – Se burló Sirius riéndose.

- Black, estás a punto de hacer que te vacíe ese tarro con saliva de Escarbato encima.

- Toma. – James le pasó el tarrito.

Chris lo miró con asco, luego se tapó la nariz, posó sus labios en el borde del jarro y bebió.

La cara de asco de los demás era impresionante y la de la chica, aún más.

Se terminó todo el contenido que había en el tarrito y lo tiro lejos (se partió en mil pedazos), abrió la puerta del compartimiento y salió corriendo, todos suponían que al baño. Diez minutos después volvió impecable.

- Potter...

- Dime CHI.

- Eres hombre muerto¿lo sabías?

- Lily me lo ha dicho algunas veces... – Dijo el indiferentemente.

- Estás extinto. En cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts y pueda hacer magia, te mato.

- Ya somos dos – Sonrió la pelirroja.

Estuvieron el resto del viaje jugando y charlando entre sí (Lily evitando a James, Chris evitando a Sirius y a James y Lu, bueno ella en su burbuja.). Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, los carruajes ya los esperaban. Cenaron tranquilamente y luego se fueron a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Nicole, que normalmente era la que menos dormía. Se levantó intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Luego de lavarse la cara, levantó la mirada para mirarse en el espejo.

- Qué demonios... ¡AHHHH! REMUS JOHN LUPIN… ¡ERES HISTORIA!

**Wenu, eso es todo por ahora. Pronto tendré el segundo cap **

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Por favor, dejen RR!**

**Besos,**

**Kmii**


	3. Porque Yo Te Quiero a Ti

**Todos los personajes que conozcan, son de J.K.Rowling y los que no, son míos.**

**Capítulo 3: Porque Yo Te Quiero a Ti**

- Que demonios... ¡AHHHH! REMUS JOHN LUPIN... ¡ERES HISTORIA!

- ¡Anda a gritar a otro lado, porque aquí queremos dormir! – Se quejó Christina, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Si no querías salir lastimado, era mejor que dejaras dormir a la rubia en paz.

- ¡Maldición! Se van a enterar... ¡Miren! – Chilló Nicole histérica mientras zarandeaba a Lily para que se despertara.

- ¿Qué pasa...? – Comenzó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos perezosamente, pero al ver a su amiga comenzó a reírse como una loca.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – Exigió Chris, levantándose muy somnolienta y sentándose en el borde de su cama.

Cuando la rubia vio a Lily y a Nicole, se cayó al suelo de la risa.

Lily, tenía dos trenzas, totalmente horizontales y además, azules. En cambio, Nicole tenía uno de esos moños que les hacen a los bebés, esas colitas para arriba, pero no era castaña, sino que verde.

- ¡Chris! – Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez. Lily recuperándose del ataque de risa que le había dado al ver a Nicole y Nicole entrando en uno por ver a Chris - ¡Oh, dios!

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué tengo? – Miró desesperadamente a todos lados en busca de alguna cosa extraña, pero no encontró nada.

Sus dos amigas la agarraron cada una por un brazo y la arrastraron hasta el baño. El grito que pegaron Lily y Chris al verse, se podría decir que se escuchó hasta el despacho del director.

Chris, tenía el cabello de un rosa chillón y lo tenía completamente parado. Como si estuviera de cabeza.

- SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK... ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! – Chillaba Chris histérica.

- ¡JAMES POTTER¡ACABAS DE GANARTE UN BOLETO AL INFIERNO! – Gritaba Lily mientras se ponía su bata y salía a paso firme de la habitación.

Las tres bajaron por poco a paso militar, gritando a todo pulmón palabrotas, mientras chicos de todas las edades de la casa de Gryffindor se asomaban para ver quien o en este caso quienes hacían tanto ruido.

Subieron por la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos y cuando vieron un letrero colgado en la puerta a la derecha justo después de subir las escaleras, que decía: "Habitación de Los Merodeadores", Christina, que era la que iba de primera, abrió de un portazo la puerta de la habitación, donde cuatro chicos dormían plácidamente.

La pieza era cuadrada. A la derecha habían dos camas (James y Sirius) y al la izquierda otras dos (Remus y la rata gorda). A los pies de cada cama había un baúl. Cuando uno entraba, justo a la izquierda quedaba el baño.

- ¡LEVÁNTENSE AHORA MISMO! – Chillaban las tres, mientras cada una zarandeaba a un Merodeador.

- ¿Qué pasa...? – Preguntó un somnoliento Remus, mientras se frotaba los ojos. - ¡Qué le pasó a tu pelo, Nicole? – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, como aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que les venimos a preguntar a ustedes! – Lily tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en las caderas. - Pero podrían empezar por taparse un poco...

Al parecer nadie escuchó lo último que dijo Lily.

James, que acababa de percatarse de quienes eran las personas que chillaban de esa manera, se comenzó a reír como un verdadero loco al igual que Sirius cuando vio a las tres chicas.

James y Sirius dormían en boxers y Remus estaba con un buzo y sin polera. Bueno, Peter estaba con un pijama de Barney, que le quedaba exageradamente chico. Por lo que parecía una salchicha embutida. Una salchicha extremadamente gorda, eso si.

- ¡No me parece gracioso! – Chilló Nicole, que estaba a punto de roja, no se podría decir si de la rabia o de la vergüenza.

- ¡Jajaja! – Fue lo único que recibieron como respuesta.

- ¡Vuelvan nuestro cabello a la normalidad! – Gritó Christina, tomando una almohada y pegándole con furia a Sirius, que lo único que hacía, era con una mano, protegerse de los almohadazos de Chris y con la otra sostenerse el estómago que ya le dolía de tanto reírse. Lily que estaba siendo corrompida por la rabia, lo único que pudo hacer fue...

- ¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, por cada uno de ustedes¡Incluyendo a la rata gorda de su amigo, que sigue plácidamente dormido! – La chica había agarrado del cuello a James y lo estaba zarandeando nada delicadamente. – Ahora... Me dicen como volver nuestro cabello a la normalidad... o... – Dijo con voz peligrosamente suave...

- ¿O qué? – La interrumpió Sirius con una sonrisa irónica.

Lily soltó a James y se acercó bruscamente a Sirius. Lo miró a los ojos, lo tomó del cuello y chilló:

- ¡O LES QUITO MÁS PUNTOS! SÍ REMUS, A MI PROPIA CASA. ¡ADEMÁS ME ASEGURO DE QUE CADA CONDENADO ALUMNO QUE ESTÁ EN HOGWARTS SE ENTERE DE QUE USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE PERDIERON 60 PUNTOS A NUESTRA CASA EL PRIMER DÍA! – la chica soltó a Sirius y lo miró desafiante.

- Ahora... – Comenzó Nicole. – ¡Dígannos como hacer que nuestro cabello quede igual a como estaba anoche! – Exigió la castaña acercándose a Lily.

- O ustedes mismos pueden probar las consecuencias. – Amenazó Chris cruzándose de brazos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... – Se rindió Remus. Murmuró algo y el cabello se las chicas volvió a la normalidad.

- Voy a asegurarme que mi cabello esté bien de verdad. – Dijo Nicole, abriendo la puerta del baño de los chicos (NA: Que quede claro, que me refiero al baño de Los Merodeadores, porque supuestamente en este fic, hay un pequeño baño en cada habitación).

Nicole se miró en el espejo y comprobó que estaba tal como la noche anterior.

De pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Saco su varita y la apunto hacia la ducha murmurando algo. Luego, la apuntó hacia el WC y murmuró otro hechizo. Con eso bastaría.

- ¿Lu¿Qué acabas de...? – Comenzaron sus dos amigas que acababan de entrar en el baño de los chicos.

- Shh... – Empezó Nicole poniendo el dedo índice un su boca. – Luego les cuento. – Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- Bueno chicos, que tengan un buen día. – Se despidió Chris, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Los Merodeadores detrás suyo.

Las tres amigas volvieron a su habitación y Lu les contó lo que le había hecho a la ducha para que no saliera agua caliente durante los próximos dos meses y lo que le había hecho al WC para que cada vez que los chicos fueran a hacer sus... Cositas... (NA: xD Se me acaba de ocurrir!) El váter comenzara a conversarles (NA: Que placentero xD).

Cuando salían por el agujero de la Dama Gorda escucharon un grito de terror, que reconocieron como el de James, proveniente seguramente del baño de Los Merodeadores. Las tres chicas sonrieron satisfactoriamente, mientras emprendían su camino al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

- Yo te aconsejo que no te duches... – Decía el váter, abriendo y cerrando la tapa.

- ¡Remus, Sirius, vengan por favor! – Gritó James en un tono implorante, alejándose lo más posible del váter.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Remus mientras se frotaba los ojos perezosamente y bostezaba.

- ¡Tenemos un váter parlante! – Dijo horrorizado el chico de cabello desordenado (NA: me salió una rima xPP).

- ¿Eres idiota, o te haces? – Ironizó Sirius mientras se acercaba al WC, para demostrarle a su amigo que el baño no tenía nada.

- Nunca insultes a tus amigos ni familiares. – Aconsejó de nuevo el baño.

- ¡AHHHHHH! – Sirius y Remus salieron corriendo fuera del baño.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem! – _Murmuró James, apuntando con su varita al váter parlante.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Preguntó el baño con un un poco de ironía en la voz.

- No... No... Funcionó. – Chilló horrorizado Sirius, mientras se acercaba a James.

Los Merodeadores intentaron con todos los hechizos que conocían, sin éxito. Luego de 10 minutos de hechizos, el váter les contó cómo y quien lo había hechizado, que no podrían quitar el hechizo y que tendrían que soportarlo durante un año.

- No sale agua caliente - Gritó Sirius desde el baño.

- Lo sé, al parecer las chicas le hicieron algo a nuestra ducha también. – Dijo Remus que se estaba vistiendo.

- ¡Ahora no me atrevo a ponerme desodorante, porque conociendo a Lily seguramente lo hechizó para que saliera fuego! – Dijo sacando la mano con el desodorante por la ventana y luego apretando el botón para comprobar que fuera seguro.

Luego de que Sirius se duchara (con agua fría :K), se vistió y los cuatro bajaron a desayunar MUY retrasados. En el Gran Comedor ya casi no había gente y les quedaban siete minutos para llegar a su primera clase, pociones. Tomaron una tostada y la engulleron mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Lamentablemente tenían pociones con los alumnos de Slytherin. A nadie le agradaba mucho esto pero había que adaptarse.

Sirius se sentó con Peter y Remus con James. Los Merodeadores les lanzaban miradas asesinas a Lily, Chris y Lu. Ellas, lo notaban y solo se reían por lo bajo.

- Bueno. - Comenzó el profesor – Hoy, prepararemos una poción llamada _Arsenius_, que es una poción de amor. Es bastante más potente que otras que han elaborado. La persona que mejor haga la poción se llevará este pequeño frasquito – mostró una pequeña botella con un líquido rosa dentro – que contiene la misma poción que elaborarán, solo que hecha por mi, asique es segura, descuiden. Encontrarán la receta en su libro de _Elaboración de Pociones, Sexto Curso_, página 98¿Alguna pregunta?

Lily levantó la mano.

- Dígame señorita Evans.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo nos dará para finalizarla, profesor Slughorn? – Preguntó la muchacha.

- Tienen el resto de la clase. Cinco minutos antes que suene la campana pasaré por los asientos, para ver quien hizo la mejor poción y le daré la muestra de poción _Arsenius – _Explicó el profesor Horace Slughorn, mostrando la pequeña botellita de nuevo. – Pueden comenzar... ¡Ya!

El silencio habido segundos antes se esfumó por completo dando paso a murmullos, calderos puestos bruscamente sobre la mesa, golpes de varitas, etc.

Lily y Snape, eran los alumnos favoritos de Slughorn ya que ellos casi nunca fallaban elaborando las pociones.

La pelirroja se levantó junto a sus amigas para ir a buscar los ingredientes de la poción al armario donde siempre se guardaban los ingredientes para los alumnos. Tomó dos pelos de cola de Unicornio, una pequeña cucharadita de excremento de Doxy, una pizca de tierra del bosque de las ranas y otras cosas que necesitaría para elaborar su poción. Ella tenía que ganar la botellita. No podía perder de nuevo y menos contra Snape. El año pasado, tuvieron que elaborar una poción de muertos vivientes en la última clase, y el profesor le dio el frasquito con la muestra de poción a Snape. Dijo que la poción de Lily le había quedado un poco más opaca que la del chico. Por eso había perdido su "trofeo" como ella llamaba a las muestras de poción que le daba el profesor Slughorn, cuando le ganaba a Snape, que era su principal contrincante.

Tomó todo los ingredientes, y fue siguiendo paso a paso, lo que el libro decía. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, casi todas las pociones estaban listas. Había habido algunos desastres, como por ejemplo, Sirius o Chris. La poción de Sirius era de un verde pálido y la de Chris era azul oscuro, cuando tenía que ser de un rosa chillón.

El profesor pasó por los asientos y luego se dirigió hacia delante.

- Esta vez – comenzó con voz soñadora – la muestra es... – la clase estaba en total tensión – la verdad es que estuvo muy reñido – la clase suspiró molesta – pero por una pequeña diferencia es para... – el aula volvió a quedarse en completo silencio – No fue una sorpresa... Porque seguro todos saben a quien me refiero ¿no? – los alumnos murmuraron enojados. – Es para la señorita Evans. – Todos estallaron en aplausos, mientras una ruborizada Lily se levantaba para ir adelante y recibir su "trofeo". Iba a volver a su puesto para recoger sus cosas cuando Snape la detuvo por un brazo.

- Cuidado _sangre sucia_... No te confíes, porque puedes acabar muy mal. – Siseó el Slytherin y luego siguió su camino.

"_Celoso... Solo porque le gané me amenza, pero que bajo cayó." _Pensó la chica. Pero luego, un horrible pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente. _¿Y si no es una amenaza¿Y si más bien es una advertencia?_ Se sacudió la cabeza, para dejar de pensar en eso y se juntó con sus amigas que la esperaban en la puerta.

Las tres tenían ahora Adivinación.

Chris estaba muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía caminando hacia ella, igualmente desconcentrado.

¡Crash!

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó levantando un poco la vista. Se ruborizó al ver quien era la persona con la que había chocado. Era Gregory Smith, de Hufflepuff. Era un chico alto, corpulento y castaño con ojos marrones. Cursaba su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, y al parecer era muy simpático.

- Descuida, ha sido mi culpa. George Smith – Se presentó tomando la mano de la chica y besándola. Chris se ruborizó aun más. - ¿Ustedes son...?

- Yo soy Lily Evans y ella es nuestra amiga Nicole Prewett. – Nicole sonrió sinceramente. - Y esta es... – Dijo mirando a Christina.

- Chris... Christina Harris – Tenía una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro (NA: Expresión inexpresiva o.o Que interesante xD).

- Un gusto conocerlas, pero tengo pociones y no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos luego. – Sonrió y siguió su camino para llegar a pociones.

- Me gustó. – Opinó Nicole con una sonrisa pícara cruzando sus labios.

- A mi también, es muy caballero¿Verdad Chris¿Chris¡Chris! – Lily tuvo que pegarle una cachetada para que su amiga reaccionara.

- Si... Eh... Muy caballero si... – Lily y Lu pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras tomaban a Chris, una por cada brazo para poder seguir caminando.

- Encantador tu nuevo amiguito, CHI. – Sirius llegó con sus otros tres amigos. Se colocó junto a Nicole, que llevaba a la rubia de su brazo derecho.

Chris pareció reaccionar y se soltó de sus dos amigas. Estaba pensando en George y tenía que llegar el idiota de Black para arruinar el momento. Era tan inoportuno.

- Pues si, Black. Encantador. Deberían aprender de él. – Dijo Chris entre dientes.

- ¡Muak, muak!– Se burló el moreno imitando a Gregory.

- Desaparece Black. – Amenazó Chris un poco roja.

- Vamos CHI¡no seas tan agresiva! Podemos llegar a ser grandes amigos si tu pones un poco de tu parte. – Sirius pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de la rubia, haciéndola enfadar más de lo que ya estaba.

- Piérdete. – Se zafó del brazo de Sirius y siguió caminando, creyendo al moreno como un caso perdido.

El chico de pelo revuelto pensaba en como abordar a su pelirroja preferida, para que no le gritara, ni terminara con un moretón en alguna parte de su perfecto cuerpo (NA¿Yo¡Hay que decirlo todo! Su cuerpo es perfecto. Asique no me critiquen xD).

- Eh... Evans... – Lily se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta bruscamente para quedar cara a cara con el Merodeador.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter? – Preguntó irónicamente la pelirroja.

- La verdad es que sí. – James se rascó la cabeza mientras una mueca pensativa se formaba en su rostro (NA¡Que mono! Imagínenselo¿no es monísimo?).

- Entonces habla, no tengo mucho tiempo. – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. James se puso a su lado.

- Bueno... Yo me preguntaba si... Tu querías... Bueno... – Comenzó el chico jugando don su varita.

- Al grano, Potter. – Le cortó fríamente la pelirroja.

- Si querías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade, la próxima salida me parece que es en dos semanas.

Lily, se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta para que quedasen cara a cara de nuevo y se quedó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Suspiró.

- Ya te he dicho que no más de mil veces. Para que te quede claro, te lo vuelvo a repetir Potter. Prefiero caminar con los ojos vendados, hacia el Sauce... – Comenzó la chica, pero James la cortó.

- ...Boxeador, comiendo excremento de Doxy, antes de salir conmigo. – Terminó James, derrotado.

- Te lo sabes de memoria. Te felicito. Entonces¿por qué no dejas de molestarme y te buscas a otra chica?

- Lily siguió su camino a Adivinación. James se quedó parado en medio del pasillo.

- Porque yo te quiero a ti. – Murmuró antes de seguir los pasos de la pelirroja, que lo llevarían a su siguiente clase.

o.O.o

Una chica iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo desierto rumbo a su Sala Común.

Escuchó un ruido. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Sentía que la observaban, se sentía extraña. Se quedó un momento parada en medio del pasillo intentando escuchar el ruido nuevamente, pero nada ocurrió.

- Debió de ser mi imaginación. – Siguió caminando.

De pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca y la nariz con una especie de paño que olía bastante raro, pero que a la vez la hacía sentirse bien, como si estuviera en las nubes.

Lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida fue a alguien encapuchado de negro decir:

- La tenemos.

o.O.o

Al final del día, estaban la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor en la sala común haciendo sus deberes. Eso incluía a Los Merodeadores.

- ¡Como suponen que haga esto en un día? – Se quejaba Sirius. La profesora McGonagall les había dado un trabajo nada agradable: tenían que escribir 40 centímetros de pergamino para mañana, sobre la transformación de objetos en animales.

- Deja de quejarte Sirius, sino no terminarás nunca. Mira, a mi me faltan solo dos centímetros. Si no hubieras estado toda la hora criticando los trabajos, ya habrías terminado y no te faltarían 30 centímetros. – Dijo Remus muy sabiamente sin despegar los ojos de su pergamino.

Luego de que terminaran sus deberes del día, Sirius y James se quedaron charlando, mientras Remus leía un libro de Historia de la Magia.

- ¡Con todos estos deberes, no tendremos tiempo para jugar al Quidditch! – Dijo Sirius pensativamente, mientras engullía una rana de chocolate.

- Hablando de Quidditch... – Comenzó James – Necesitamos hacer las pruebas para encontrar nuevos jugadores. Veamos... Tu eres bateador, junto con Spellman. CHI es cazadora y yo soy buscador... Nos faltarían tres jugadores. El año pasado se fueron Thompson, Roberts y McCormac... Hace tiempo que no veía a un guardián tan bueno como McCormac... Pero en fin. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- Bueno... La verdad es que no se me ocurre nadie. – Se lamentó Sirius.

- Podríamos poner a Andrew Bones como guardián. Vino a las pruebas el año antepasado. Hubiera ganado el puesto si no hubiera aparecido McCormac. Era muy bueno, de verdad, pero nadie superaba a Taylor. De todas formas, antes tenemos que ver si sigue siendo así de bueno. Además puede que haya aparecido alguien mejor. – Comentó James.

Algunos asientos más allá, había tres chicas conversando animadamente. Chris Lu y Lily, hablaban de las relaciones amorosas que habían tenido hasta entonces.

- ... ¡No me digas Lil! – Chilló Nicole tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Sí, estuvimos juntos durante dos meses, pero luego rompimos. Ninguno de los dos sentía lo mismo que habíamos sentido al principio, asique estuvimos de acuerdo y rompimos. – Relató la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- El año pasado, adivinen con quien salí. – Dijo misteriosamente Chris.

- No sé... ¿Con quién? – Preguntó una muy emocionada Nicole.

- Con... ¡Taylor McCormac! El antiguo guardián en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa. Estuvimos saliendo a fines del año pasado. La verdad es que me puse muy triste cuando se fue... Terminamos por eso, porque él se iba...

- ¿Y con quien más haz salido Lil? – Preguntó Nicole, como para desviar el tema de McCormac.

- Bueno, la verdad es que solo con un chico más. Se llamaba Trent Ice, en cuarto.

- ¿Solo haz salido dos veces con chicos? – Preguntó incrédula Chris.

- Sí¿algún problema? – Lily se puso a la defensiva. ¿Qué tenía de malo si solo había salido dos veces con chicos? Desde su punto de vista, no tenía nada de malo.

- Vamos, Lil. No juegues. Te estamos preguntando en serio. – Dijo Nicole soltando una risita.

- Lo digo en serio.

Sus dos amigas se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

- Qué aburrida. – La criticó la rubia al dejar de reírse.

- ¿Aburrida? – Se extrañó Lily.

- Sí, aburrida. – Se burló Chris.

- Chris, ya déjala.

- ¿Con que eso es lo que piensan de mi?

- Sí, eso es lo que pienso de ti. – Afirmó Chris.

- Lily... – Comenzó la castaña.

- ¿Pues sabes qué Christina? Prefiero haber salido sólo dos veces¡a haberme acostado con toda la escuela, como tú!

Lily las miró incrédula antes de levantarse y subir indignada las escaleras sin siquiera despedirse. Era insólito que sus amigas se comportaran así con ella. No le veía lo malo a concentrarse más en sus deberes de prefecta y en el colegio que en los chicos. Se sentó en su cama. Ahora estaba enojada con sus dos mejores amigas. Se tiró hacia atrás para quedar tumbada boca arriba. Muchas preguntas le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de malo no haber salido con más de dos chicos? Ella era así. Eso no tenía nada de malo¿o sí¿Por qué sus amigas se habían comportado así con ella¿O era ella la que había exagerado al molestarse? No. Ella no había exagerado. ¡Se habían burlado de Lily Evans! NADIE se burlaba de Lily Evans. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigas.

Se levantó y salió nuevamente de la habitación. Necesitaba pensar. Se fue al lugar que desde primero habían utilizado ella y sus amigas, como guarida cuando estaban tristes o simplemente necesitaban pensar.

Los corredores estaban vacíos. Totalmente desiertos. No se escuchaba cantar ni a un grillo. La pelirroja subió a la torre de astronomía. Era la torre más alta en Hogwarts y nunca nadie iba allí. Era el lugar perfecto cuando uno quería estar solo. Era una sala totalmente redonda, con una sola puerta, que daba a las escaleras por las cuales Lily había subido. Habían dos ventanas. Una a la derecha de la puerta y la otra a la izquierda. Estaba iluminada solo por tres antorchas que emanaban un intenso fuego, que bailaba toda la noche sin cesar.

La pelirroja se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. Este era su penúltimo año en el colegio. En el colegio que había sido su refugio durante seis años. ¿Qué pasaría cuando saliera de Hogwarts¿Volvería a ver a sus dos mejores amigas? Luego recordó que estaba molesta con ellas. No, la verdad es que no estaba molesta. No podía enojarse con ellas, aunque quisiera no podía. Pero le había dolido que se rieran. ¿Estarían sus dos mejores amigas preguntándose donde estaría ella en ese momento¿O estarían cuchicheando alegremente, sin importarle como se sintiera ella? Sus amigas era todo lo que Lily Evans tenía en ese momento. Su familia estaba lejos, muy lejos. Quien sabe haciendo qué. Chris y Nicole habían sido todo para ella en esos seis años en Hogwarts. No la abandonarían. ¿O si?

o.O.o

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin, había dos alumnos hablando. Estaban sentados en dos cómodas butacas frente al fuego.

- ¿Pero como lo lograremos? – Siseó un chico de pelo negro y grasiento.

- Déjamelo a mi, Snape... Tengo un plan - Dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa maligna.

- Cuéntame qué es lo que planeas hacer Bella. - Presionó Snape con voz suave.

- Paciencia Severus. Paciencia. En poco tiempo ni a mi primo ni a Potter les quedarán ganas de volver a hacerte bromas nunca más, te lo aseguro. Además El Señor Oscuro nos encargó a Potter, tenemos que llevárselo lo más pronto posible.

- De acuerdo. Si te puedes deshacer de Evans también, mejor. Me está molestando bastante, ya que es una verdadera competencia en pociones. – Hizo una mueca rara y luego esperó a que su compañera le respondiera. Bella se tomó su tiempo y luego dijo:

- Evans... ¿No es la _sangre sucia_?

- Exacto. Esa _sangre sucia_ me quita todo el crédito en pociones. Además... Si nos deshacemos de ella, le haríamos un favor a Nuestro Señor. – Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Bellatrix para ver su reacción.

- Tienes razón... De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda. Me voy a acostar. Buenas noches Snape. – La chica se despidió y luego subió por las frías escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas de la casa de Slytherin.

o.O.o

Lily miró su reloj y se sorprendió. Había estado allí durante media hora, ya. Eran las diez y media. Se enderezo y luego caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y bajó por las escaleras. Lo único que se escuchaba, era la suave brisa de una noche de verano soplando contra los árboles y flores. Árboles, que dentro de poco estarían desnudos y flores que no tardarían en morir.

- "Requiem Elphica" – Dijo y el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, no sin antes lanzarle algunas palabrotas por haberla despertado.

En la sala común ya no quedaba mucha gente. Habían algunos chicos de cuarto y algunos de quinto.

Lily subió las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas y entró en la habitación que compartía con sus amigas.

- Lily... – La llamó alguien, cuando se había hincado para sacar su camisón de su baúl.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Hoy fue mi primer día de clases y dudo que de ahora en adelante tenga mucho tiempo para escribir. Por eso les pido paciencia. No creo que el próximo chapter salga antes de una semana. Las tareas.. Bueno ustedes saben xD Espero que los que aun tengan vacas las estén disfrutando artoooo **

**Me despido.**

**Besos,**

**Kmii**


	4. La Apuesta

**Todos los personajes que reconozcan, son de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, los que no conozcan, son míos**

**Aquí va el 3º cap: "La Apuesta"**

- Lily... – La llamó alguien, cuando se había hincado para sacar su camisón de su baúl. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Lu.

- Nicole... – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Lo siento Lil. Lo siento mucho. Yo no sabía... Yo no sabía que te iba a molestar así... Era solo una broma. Nunca pensé que te iba a afectar tanto... – Nicole se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que su amiga y luego la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Lu esbozó una tonta sonrisa. Lily, tenía una cara más bien indefinida. Era como seria – shok... Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y abrazó a Lu con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a ver.

- No importa, no importa... – Le susurró a su amiga al oído. – Pero tienes que prometerme que seremos amigas por siempre. Pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigas. – Nicole sonrió para sus adentros.

- Te lo prometo Lil, te lo prometo.

- Por cierto... – Comenzó Lily cambiando de tema, una vez que se hubieron separado. - ¿Y Chris? – Nicole se quedó pensativa un momento, como si no quisiera responderle a su amiga y luego dijo:

- Chris está enojada Lil. No sé porqué, la verdad. Pero está enojada. Lo encuentro tonto, porque la que debería estar enojada eres tú, no ella. No sé qué le pasa, pero desde que la dejamos sola para ir a Transformaciones, ha estado muy rara. – Comentó la chica sentándose en la cama de Lily.

- Bueno, intentaré hablar con ella mañana. – Dijo la pelirroja ya más tranquila, acomodándose al lado de Nicole. Su amiga solo sonrió.

o.O.o

Al otro lado de la habitación de las chicas, se encontraban Los Merodeadores charlando. Hablaban sobre todo: Quidditch, deberes, pruebas, profesores y lo más importante: chicas.

- No, no, no. Sirius, es horrenda. – Decía Remus, acomodando su almohada.

- Vamos Lunático. No está tan mal. Mira. – Sirius se levantó y puso una revista de chicas en bikini en las manos de su amigo licántropo.

- La verdad... Tienes razón... No están nada mal, pero hay mejores. - opinó su amigo, pensativo.

En la cama de al lado de la de Sirius, se encontraba James, hojeando una revista, pero no de chicas, sino que de Quidditch. El primer partido era contra Slytherin y solo quedaban tres semanas. Los entrenamientos habían sido hasta entonces dos veces por semana, pero el capitán, o sea James, se estaba planteando agregar dos sesiones más. Lunes, Viernes, Sábado y Domingo.

- ¿Qué lees Cornamenta? – Preguntó la rata traidora mientras hojeaba una revista de hombres desnudos y engullía el sándwich más grande que pudo haber existido alguna vez.

- Quidditch... – Respondió vagamente James.

- ¿Quidditch? Vamos Cornamenta, es aburridísimo, mira, mejor ven y ve esta revista. – Le aconsejó Peter, levantando la revista que estaba admirando y mostrándosela a James (NA: Podrán adivinar que me refiero a la revista de hombres desnudos xDD).

- N... No... No gracias. – Dijo el chico de pelo revuelto luego de casi ahogarse por un ataque de tos.

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche, asique Los Merodeadores decidieron irse a dormir, porque al día siguiente tenían clases.

Por la mañana, los chicos se levantaron un poco tarde. Bueno, en realidad, bastante tarde. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzaran las clases y todavía tenían que ducharse. Remus fue el primero que entró a la ducha, luego James y por último Peter. Sirius recién se levantaba, cuando sus amigos estaban listos. Solo le quedaban diez minutos.

- Nos vemos en clases. – Le dijo Remus a su amigo antes de salir por la puerta del dormitorio.

- Hmmm... – Fue la única respuesta que recibió el licántropo.

Sirius se duchó tan rápido, que es difícil que uno pueda llamar a eso una verdadera ducha. Se vistió y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta.

o.O.o

Al mismo tiempo, en el dormitorio de las chicas, Chris se vestía a toda velocidad. Estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a Lu, por no haberla despertado. Parecía no recordar la pelea de la noche anterior.

Tomó su bolso y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, con sus libros en brazos al mismo tiempo que Sirius bajaba corriendo las escaleras. El chico iba poniéndose su reloj y Chris estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila. Corrían muy rápido e iban distraídos. Se imaginan que...

¡CRASH! Todas las cosas de la chica saltaron por los aires.

- Lo siento... – Comenzó el chico, pero al ver que era Chris, puso su típica cara de arrogante (NA¡Que mono! x3) y dijo – Ah, eres tu Harris. Pensaba que era un ser humano. Bueno me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

- ¡BLACK! – Bramó la chica, pero Sirius ya se había encaminado hacia la salida - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Sirius se había ido. – Maldición... Ahora si que llegaré tarde.

Luego de recoger todo, se encaminó a su primera clase del día: Transformaciones. Antes de tocar la puerta del aula, dudó un momento. Sabía muy bien que la profesora McGonagall era muy estricta.

Toc, toc.

La puerta se abrió.

- Llega tarde, señorita Harris. – Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras dejaba pasar a Chris.

- Lo se profesora. Lo siento mucho, pero tuve un PEQUEÑO accidente en el camino. – Se excusó la chica poniendo énfasis en la palabra "pequeño" y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a Sirius, que se reía por lo bajo junto a sus tres amigos (NA: La verdad, yo diría dos amigos, porque a la rata traidora no se la considera un amigo.)

- Que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora, vaya a sentarse.

- De acuerdo profesora... Y muchas gracias por no castigarme. – Dicho esto, se acomodó junto a una alumna de Ravenclaw, que se sentaba detrás de Lily y Nicole.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, al igual que el resto de las clases que tenían después de Transformaciones. Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Chris estaba muerta de hambre, ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Lily y Lu se sentaron lamentablemente en frente de Los Merodeadores. Ya que no quedaba otro lugar la rubia se tuvo que sentar con sus dos amigas.

Mientras Sirius conversaba distraídamente con una chica de quinto grado que se había sentado junto a él, tomó la salsa de tomate. Pero no pudo traerla hacia él, porque algo la tiraba en dirección contraria. Miró y se encontró con Chris que también trataba de conseguir la salsa. Ambos entrecerraron los ojos.

- Suéltala Black... – Dijo la chica en un tono muy suave, o sea muy peligroso.

- Suéltala tu.

- Black, te lo advierto.

- ¡Sirius, no la sueltes! – Animaba James.

- Tu no te metas Potter. – Amenazó Lily lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio.

- Damas primero. – Podía estar un poco molesta por el comportamiento de su amiga con Lily el día anterior, pero seguía siendo su amiga.

- Yo no veo ninguna dama, Prewett. – Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sirius al ver que Chris se ponía roja de furia.

- Dásela Sirius y terminemos con esto de una vez. – Aconsejó el licántropo, revolviendo distraídamente su comida.

- No hace falta Remus. – Chris esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y soltó la salsa. Como Sirius había estado tirando con tanta fuerza, apenas la chica soltó la salsa se cayó para atrás y todo el contenido del recipiente fue a parar sobre Sirius.

Todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio y todos miraban a la mesa de Gryffindor, en dirección de Sirius. De repente el silencio se convirtió en risas. Hasta en la mesa de los profesores se reían.

Sirius se levantó lentamente y se quitó la salsa de los ojos, para poder ver bien.

- ¡Eres una...! – El chico estaba rojo, al igual que la salsa.

- No te queda el rojo. – Todo el comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Lily y Nicole se levantaron al igual que James, Remus y Peter.

- Hay que dejarlos. – Comentó la pelirroja – Que resuelvan sus problemas solos.

Salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a la sala común.

Luego de una pequeña discusión...

- ¿Sabes qué¡Me hartaste! Me voy. – Chris tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida del gran comedor. Sirius la siguió.

- ¡Tu no te vas fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado! – Ya estaban en un pasillo más alejado de la multitud del Gran Comedor.

- Pues me estoy yendo.

- ¡Espera! – La tomó por un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¡Suéltame, me duele! – Se quejó la rubia. Se estaba empezando a asustar.

- ¡Maldición, CHI¡Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela! – Sirius estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Te lo merecías!

- ¡Me lo merecía¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Se miraban directamente a los ojos. Parecían querer taladrar al otro con la mirada.

El pasillo por el que se había ido la chica era muy pequeño. Se encontraban solos. Completamente solos.

- Porque... Porque... Eres un tonto. – Chris desvió un poco la mirada. No sabía qué decir y le pareció que eso había sonado ridículo.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué rayos crees eso de mi? – En los labios de Sirius se dibujó una sonrisa burlona. La sonrisa que tanto hacía enfadar a la chica.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! Me molesta... – Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con odio. Sirius seguía sonriendo.

- Bueno. Vamos al punto. ¿Por qué crees que soy tonto? – Se fue acercando lentamente a la chica, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

Chris retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Black, sales con toda chica que se te cruza por el camino. Haz besado a tres cuartos del colegio (chicas) y además eres un... un... arrogante. Te apostaría lo que fuera a que no puedes dejar de salir con chicas por seis meses. ¡Eres un desastre humano!

- Te apuesto a que si puedo. – El chico levantó una ceja y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- ¿Seguro? No puedes salir con chicas, besarlas, abrazarlas, tocarlas, acercarte a ellas, sonreírles, ni...

- ¡Ya entendí! Trato hecho. Seis meses. Si yo gano, eres mi esclava una semana.

- Y si yo gano, eres mi esclavo durante dos semanas. – Se dieron las manos y luego se fueron, cada uno por su camino.

o.O.o

Un sábado por la mañana, James llamó a todos los jugadores del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor que quedaban para hablar sobre las pruebas.

A las diez de la mañana, ya estaban todos allí.

- Bueno, los llamé, porque como ya saben nos faltan tres jugadores. Dos cazadores y un guardián. Si les parece bien, las pruebas serán mañana a las tres de la tarde. Además les quería comentar, que como ya solo faltan dos semanas para el partido contra Slytherin, los entrenamientos serán cuatro veces por semana. Martes, Viernes, sábados y domin... – No alcanzó a terminar porque una escandalizada Christina lo interrumpió.

- ¿Estás loco¡Apenas tenemos tiempo para nuestros deberes y nos quieres aumentar los entrenamientos! – Se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Yo lo encuentro justo... La verdad, es que si queremos ganar, tenemos que aumentar los entrenamientos. Ya encontraremos la forma de hacer las tareas. Podríamos conseguir un permiso o algo así. – David Spellman, uno de los bateadores era bastante callado, pero también muy sensato e inteligente.

- Eso ya está arreglado, pero ahora hay que ocuparnos de las pruebas. ¿Dices que serán mañana¿No habría que esperar una semana, o algunos días? – Dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Mira Black, si esperamos más tiempo, será muy tarde. Los nuevos jugadores necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse y con una semana no basta. Además yo creo que si esperamos más, se juntaría más gente y sería eterna la elección. Piensa un poco, claro, si sabes lo que es pensar... – Dijo Chris esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- No voy a pelear contigo ahora. Estamos discutiendo sobre algo importante, no es el momento. – Sirius estaba serio, cosa rara en él.

Chris notó la seriedad en el rostro del chico. No le gustaba mucho cuando Sirius se ponía así. No sabía por qué, pero la desesperaba un poco.

Era un día bastante nublado. Al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta. De la casa del guardabosques salía humo por la chimenea.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo cuando comenzó a llover. Al principio solo eran unas gotas, pero luego comenzó a llover más y más fuerte.

- Oigan... No de-deberíamos... Entrar... ¡A-a-a-achu! – La cazadora estaba temblando y se frotaba los brazos para darse un poco de calor.

- CHI... ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó medio preocupado James, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela a Christina sobre los hombros.

- Si, descuida James. Estoy bien. – Dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente y devolviéndole la chaqueta a James. – Pero si tu no te la pones, te vas a resfriar, asique toma.

- No, quédatela tu. – Le devolvió la chaqueta a Christina y sonrió.

- Muchas gracias.

Sirius miraba medio desconfiado la escena. No le gustaba nada lo que había hecho James, aunque era por el bien de la chica.

- Bueno, entonces las pruebas serán mañana a las tres de la tarde. Los entrenamientos serán Martes y Viernes a las seis de la tarde y Sábados y Domingos a las once de la mañana. Nos vemos. – Dicho esto James se dio media vuelta y acompañó a Chris al castillo.

Sirius se fue conversando con David y luego se despidió de él. David iba en quinto año, asique tenían habitaciones distintas.

o.O.o

Luego que James se despidiera de Chris en la sala común, y ella le devolviera su chaqueta, se fue junto con Sirius a su habitación.

Chris, por su parte, luego de irse a cambiar y secarse un poco el cabello, regresó a la Sala Común y se paró más o menos a una distancia notable de la mesa donde Lily, Nicole y Remus hacían las tareas.

- ¡Maldición¡No entiendo! – Se quejó Lily arrugando su papel y luego haciéndolo picadillos.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – Dijo Lu pegando con su lápiz mina en la mesa y rompiendo la punta. – Y ahora se rompió la punta de mi lápiz, genial. Absolutamente genial.

- ¡Tranquilas, porque yo entiendo menos que ustedes! – Remus se echó a reír, mientras Lily maldecía la tarea y Lu maldecía a su lápiz.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañado James que había bajado junto con Sirius y Peter para colgar el papel de las inscripciones.

- Al parecer intentan hacer la tarea. – Observó Chris comenzando a reírse.

o.O.o

Al día siguiente, bajaron a desayunar a las once de la mañana. Luego de hacer la tarea de cuatro pergaminos de pociones y luego de ir a almorzar a la una y media de la tarde, James, Sirius y Chris se fueron a cambiar mientras Lily, Remus y Nicole se iban a sentar en las tribunas alrededor del campo de Quidditch para ver la elección.

Comenzaron a llegar alumnos de a poco.

Al parecer, todos los estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor querían ser del equipo.

Empezaron eligiendo al guardián. Habían doce alumnos postulando para ese puesto. Asique la elección fue larga. Tal como había supuesto James, el elegido fue Andrew Bones, que cursaba séptimo año.

Luego siguieron con las pruebas para elegir dos cazadores. Habían niños de primer año, que nisiquiera sabían volar bien, pero James estaba obligado a hacerles las pruebas también porque no quería ser injusto y no quería que los niños comenzaran a llorar.

Al final encontraron dos cazadoras muy buenas. Sarah Johanssen de tercer año. Cabello negro y ojos cafés. Podía ser pequeña, pero era muy rápida y aerodinámica y tenía una puntería excelente. También eligieron a Ashlee O'Conner de quinto año. Era de estatura media, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes. También era muy rápida y podía esquivar todas las Bludgers muy fácilmente, además de tener muy buena puntería.

- Bueno... Bienvenidos al equipo. Les advierto que aunque sean nuevos, no vamos a esperar para comenzar los entrenamientos. Serán martes y viernes a las seis de la tarde y sábados y domingos a las once de la mañana. Como el partido es el próximo sábado, tendremos entrenamientos toda la semana. A las seis, como siempre. CHI, no me mires así... Es por el bien de todos. Nos vemos mañana. – James dejó a todos menos a Sarah boquiabiertos. Ya vería cuando estuviera en quinto o sexto año, ya vería.

- ¿Por qué esas caras¡Será genial¡Me muero porque sea mañana para comenzar a entrenar! – Se fue tarareando una canción de uno de los grupos más populares del momento: Cotton Hearth. Todos la miraban incrédulos mientras ella subía por el sendero hacia el castillo.

- Esa chica si que tiene energías. – Chris pareció despertar de repente del trance en el que estaba – Hola, yo soy Ashlee O'Conner – le tendió la mano a Chris, la que la aceptó encantada.

- Yo soy Christina Harris, pero puedes llamarme Chris, mucho gusto. – Las dos se fueron felices de la vida conversando camino al castillo, mientras dos chicas se quedaban plantadas en medio del campo; boquiabiertas.

- ¡Nos dejó plantadas! – Se quejó una escandalizada Nicole, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- O sea.. Conmigo está enojada. ¿Pero qué le pasó ahora contigo Lu? – Dijo la pelirroja mirando en dirección de Remus.

- No pasa nada... Solo es una nueva amiga, nada más. – Sugirió el licántropo.

- Espero que tengas razón Remus... – Nicole suspiró, mientras iban saliendo del campo de Quidditch.

- Yo siempre tengo razón. – Dijo riendo el licántropo y pasó sus dos brazos por encima de los hombros de las chicas antes de que ellas lo empujaran divertidas hacia atrás.

o.O.o

- ¿Remus¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – La chica acababa de bajar por las escaleras, cuando se percató de la presencia del licántropo en la sala común.

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche. Nicole no había podido quedarse dormida pensando en la carta que esa tarde le había traído su lechuza _Lumis_. ¿Por qué alguien le habría escrito algo que le hiciera tanto daño? Sería verdad o... ¿No?

- No podía dormir... ¿Y tu¿Qué haces despierta? – La chica se sentó al lado de Remus, en un sillón que estaba frente al fuego.

- Yo tampoco... – Le daban ganas de llorar de tan solo pensar en la carta. Tal vez tenía miedo de aceptarlo. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

- Remus la miró un momento. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos. No era normal.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó al fin el chico.

- N-no... No me pasa nada... – Sonrió débilmente.

Ella no podía ocultar lo que sentía. Con mirarla a los ojos bastaba para saber si algo le pasaba.

- A mi no me engañas Lu.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No sabía que hacer. No quería que Remus la viera llorar. No quería que creyera que era débil. Analizó la situación: no iba a poder contener mucho tiempo más las lágrimas. Tenía dos opciones. O se iba o se lanzaba a los brazos del licántropo. Eligió la primera opción.

- Ya es tarde. Mejor... Subo... – Se levantó del sillón y se dio la vuelta esperando que Remus no hubiera alcanzado a ver sus ojos cristalizados.

No pudo llegar muy lejos, porque el chico la sujetó del brazo. La obligó a sentarse de nuevo y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- Como supuse, algo te pasa... – El chico la miró diréctamente a los ojos y le sonrió sinceramente. – O me cuentas o lo descubro yo.

- Creo que... Vas a tener que descubrirlo tu. – Dijo Nicole bajando la mirada.

Remus acarició la mejilla de la chica y esta para su propia sorpresa, apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del licántropo. Este la rodeó con sus brazos y ella rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos.

Estaba recostada de tal manera, que miraba el cuello del chico. Una mordida. Estaba segura que lo que veía era la cicatriz de una mordida. Decidió que sería un poco desubicado preguntárselo al chico en ese momento, así es que optó por esperar un momento más adecuado.

Cuando se separaron Remus le preguntó:

- ¿Segura que no me quieres contar?

- Sí, segura. No puedo... Te lo contaría... Pero yo no...

- Tranquila, te entiendo. Pero que te quede claro que lo voy a descubrir, aunque sea lo último que haga. – Sonrió y luego se levantó. – Creo que deberíamos ir a acostarnos. Ahora sí que es tarde y mañana es lunes y tenemos clases.

- Sí... Sí, tienes razón...

Remus ayudó a Nicole a levantarse y luego se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Antes de que pisara el primer escalón Lu lo llamó:

- ¡Remus! – Susurró ella. El chico, con su buen oído de lobo se dio la vuelta.

- Dime.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Cuando quieras! – Le guiñó un ojo, sonrió y luego hizo un gesto con la mano.

Ambos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, pensando en lo bien que se había sentido ese abrazo.

o.O.o

Mientras... En un lugar muy alejado de Hogwarts...

- ¡Lucius! Ven aquí. – Una voz ronca llamaba a uno de sus más fieles seguidores.

- Dígame mi señor. – Hizo una reverencia y se quedó apoyado en una rodilla con la cabeza tocando el suelo.

- Te tengo una misión Lucius... Una misión para vigilarlo más de cerca... La necesitamos. La enviaremos a Hogwarts. - Su estridente risa resonó por todo el tétrico lugar.

**Sorry por haberme demorado con este chap... Esque ya saben, el colegio, las tareas, los deportes y todo no m djan mxo tiempo. Prometo que de ahora en adelante intentaré demorarme menos, pero no les aseguro nada.**

**Snif snif... me siento taan orgullosa d mi misma! XDD Nahh broma... wenu, dejen artos RR, porque eso q de vdd anima mxo.**

**Bsos**

**Kmii**


	5. When Everything was so Different

Todos los personajes que reconozcan, son de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, los que no conozcan, son míos.

Conquistando a Lily Evans 

Aquí va el cuarto capítulo: "Cuando todo era tan distinto..."

El director Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla. El Gran Comedor que hace unos momentos había estado totalmente congestionado de murmullos, se calló de pronto. Todos los alumnos estaban mirando al director. Estaban intrigados, porque pocas veces se levantaba de su silla en medio de una comida. Solo cuando era algo muy importante.

Juntó las puntas de sus dedos, típico gesto de él y miró a los alumnos. Esos alumnos que él tanto quería. Sentía que eran como sus hijos. Los hijos que se iban y venían. Miró en dirección de la mesa de Gryffindor. En dirección a James, Remus, Peter y Sirius. Esos muchachos. Siempre tan activos. Siempre haciendo bromas y travesuras. Como los quería. Lo hacían sentirse joven de nuevo. Bueno, en realidad solo Remus, James y Sirius, porque Peter le causaba repulsión, claro que no lo demostraba (NA: acostúmbrense a mis comentarios contra Peter xD).

- Mis queridos alumnos. – Hizo una pausa – Se preguntarán porqué estoy de pié. Pues bien, debo daros una noticia: este curso se unirá a los alumnos de sexto año una chica nueva; viene de Italia y me harían un gran favor acogiéndola con cariño. Si no me equivoco llegará en breves instantes, así que os ruego que esperéis un poco.

Un murmullo creció en la sala y se convirtió en una verdadera algarabía; el director debía de tener mucho aprecio por la chica nueva al presentarla así. Todo el mundo hablaba de aquella nueva chica, ya que no era normal que alguien comenzase en sexto curso; todos los que allí estaban habían empezado a los once años y seguirían allí hasta los dieciocho, casi todos.

Los merodeadores charlaban entre ellos, igualmente excitados.

- ¡Una chica nueva! Y en nuestro curso¡que suerte! – dijo Sirius.

- Sí¡espero que sea guapa!

- Jajaja - Remus rió – ¡Siempre esperas lo mismo James¡Por una vez podrías esperar que fuese simpática o lista!

- ¡Bah¡De esas ya hay muchas aquí! – dijo el joven moreno con petulancia.

- Espera lo que quieras, pero no creo que sea nada del otro mundo.

- Venga Sirius, no le fastidies la ilusión.

- Eso, eso – corroboró Peter las palabras de Remus.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Dumbledore – Creo que ya ha llegado. Chicos, les presento a la señorita Carla Giovanni.

Justo cuando el director pronunció estas palabras, las puertas se abrieron y entró una joven. Avanzó serenamente hacia los profesores. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, las de los chicos con admiración y deseo y las de las chicas con envidia y curiosidad.

Todos siguieron con la mirada fija en la chica que continuaba su camino, orgullosa y majestuosa. Era una verdadera belleza, de éstas chicas en las que no puedes dejar de fijarte; tamaño medio, tenía un cuerpo impresionante en el que se fijaron todos; su cabello, largo, castaño oscuro con reflejos rubio oscuro, colgaba suelto por su espalda, liso y sedoso como una cascada, hasta llegar a su fina cintura. Llevaba una túnica sencilla de color negro con un cinto en la cadera que resaltaba sus formas y su cuerpo de bella armonía; tenía la piel tostada por el sol, de aquel color dorado que se pone tras haber ido a la playa. Su rostro era hermoso, como el de una escultura romana: grandes ojos rasgados, cuyo color no alcanzaron a ver.

La bella joven llegó hasta el profesor y éste le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, extrañando a todos aquellos que no habían estado en el sur. Luego la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero con los gestos suaves que le solían caracterizar. Después de un largo rato, el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor". Se oyó un clamoroso aplauso y ella se fue a sentar, todos los ojos masculinos siguieron su trayectoria; ella vio un sitio libre junto a Chris y con una voz profunda y aterciopelada que conquistó a todos los que la oyeron, preguntó:

- Disculpa¿este sitio está libre?

- Por supuesto, siéntate – dijo la rubia – Soy Christina Harris.

- Mucho gusto, Carla Giovanni.

Unos puestos más allá...

- Lu... ¿Qué te sucede? – Lily sacudió su mano enfrente del rostro de la chica, pero parecía estar perdida en su propio mundo. Como si la vela que miraba fuera lo más importante en ese momento. - ¡Lu! – Nicole pegó un salto en la silla.

- ¡Me asustaste! – Se quejó ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces... Preocupada. – La chica posó su suave mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

- E-estoy... perfectamente. – Esbozó una sonrisa y luego añadió – lo siento, tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde. - Se tragó la tostada y el jugo de calabaza y se fue corriendo del Gran Comedor sin decir una palabra más.

- ¡Pero Lu, hoy es sábado! – La castaña no alcanzó a oír a su amiga, porque estaba ya en el vestíbulo.

Desde un par de sillas más allá, observaba la escena Chris.

Lily siguió a su amiga. Se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor, pero antes de que llegara, se encontró con Remus que también estaba muy intrigado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sé Remus, de verdad que no lo sé.

- ¿Te acompaño a buscarla? – Preguntó jadeando el licántropo.

- Está bien.

Se cruzaron con varios retratos parlantes por el camino y cuando llegaron a la Sala Común se dieron cuenta que no sabían donde estaba.

- Voy a ver a la habitación y luego, si no la encuentro allí, nos separamos¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece. – El chico estuvo de acuerdo.

Lily subió a la habitación que compartía con sus amigas y buscó en su cama y en el baño, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

De repente se le cruzó por la cabeza que su amiga necesitaba estar sola. Sino ¿Por qué se iría tan repentinamente del Gran Comedor? Alguna explicación debía existir. Decidió que sería mejor dejarla en paz.

- No, no está en la habitación. Pero ¿sabes que? Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así. Tal vez necesite estar sola. – Lily lo dijo en un tono no muy convincente, porque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que decía. Remus notó eso.

- Está en la habitación ¿verdad? Lils, me lo puedes decir, prometo no molestar, solo quiero saber si está allí. – Se puso una mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde está el corazón.

- No Remus, no está en la habitación. – Aclaró la chica.

- Lily, no me mientas. Si no está allí ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión tan repentinamente? – Se defendió el licántropo.

- Porque creo que necesita estar sola. Por eso. – Le estaba comenzando a molestar que el chico no le creyera.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? Puede que quiera compañía... – Comenzó Remus, pero Lily lo cortó.

- Si, tal vez. Pero si la necesitara no se habría ido así y menos sola. ¿Sabes? Conozco lo suficientemente bien a mis amigas como para saber cuando necesitan algo y cuando no.

- Lily... – Dijo el chico armándose de paciencia. – Se que está arriba. Por favor no me mientas...

- ¡Basta! Cállate por favor. ¿No me crees? Perfecto no me creas. Pero cuando la veas, pregúntale. Yo estaré afuera, con Hagrid. Adiós. – Se dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda hecha una furia.

Remus permaneció todo el día en la Sala Común, ya que no había nada más que hacer ese sábado.

Por la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, tres chicos y una rata fea y regordeta discutían su próxima broma. Se habían dado cuenta que desde hace tiempo que no las hacían, que eso era inaceptable y que tendrían que hacer la próxima pronto, así que la estaban planeando.

- Entonces, si todo sale bien, tendremos a dos víctimas... esto será genial. – Dijo James rascándose la cabeza.

- Pero tendríamos que pedírselo a Lily... – Remus suspiró y se echó para atrás en su sillón.

- ¿Y qué? – Se extrañó Peter.

- Está molesta conmigo... – Miró sus manos tratando de no ver las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él.

- ¿Ella¿Molesta contigo? Es una broma... Lily nunca se ha enojado contigo. –Sirius lo miró con una ceja levantada y con cara de pregunta.

- ¿Por qué estría molesta contigo? – Preguntó curioso James.

- Se que es primera vez que se molesta conmigo. Esque me mintió. Yo le pregunté si Nicole estaba en su habitación. Y me dijo que no...

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la habitación de las chicas? – Se interesó Sirius.

- Es verdad. Además la Lily que conozco no miente Remus. – La defendió James.

- No sé, la verdad... esque fue tan raro... No tenía pruebas, pero algo me decía que no estaba diciéndome la verdad... o sea no sé qué me pasó, pero algo me dice que estaba mintiendo. – El chico estaba nervioso y parecía confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mentía? Tal vez decía la verdad. No tenía porqué estar mintiendo. – Argumentó uno de los tres chicos más guapos de todo el colegio; Sirius.

- Hablando del rey de Roma... – Apenas Peter dijo eso, apareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda Nicole, que parecía muy cansada.

Lily, que se encontraba unos sillones más allá, perfeccionando su ya perfecta redacción de pociones y cepillando su ya re-cepillado y perfecto cabello, se percató de que la chica había entrado en la Sala Común y se fue directo hacia ella.

- ¡Lu¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada... ¿Y ese aspecto¿Dónde te fuiste a meter¿Qué sucedió en la mañana? – Lily había estado muy preocupada por su amiga, ya que no la había visto desde el desayuno.

- Le ayudé a la profesora Sprout con las Mandrágoras y con unas plantas de tentáculos morados y viscosos. Me gusta ayudarla... Me relajo. Por cierto... ¿Hablaste con Chris? – Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

La verdad es que la pelirroja no había tenido tiempo de encargarse de ese asunto. Se lo había propuesto, pero luego se concentró demasiado en sus deberes y se le fue.

- No, no he tenido tiempo...

Nicole se fue a cambiar de ropa y luego bajó nuevamente a la Sala Común para que Lily le ayudara con pociones. No era mala en la asignatura, pero tampoco era su favorita. Las asignaturas en las que mejor le iba eran herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Le encantaban las plantas; también los animales.

Estaban haciendo los deberes, cuando llegaron Chris y Carla y se sentaron, Chris lo más lejos posible de Lily y Carla enfrente de la pelirroja.

Chris no estaba segura de porqué actuaba así con su amiga. Era como si le molestara tenerla cerca, como si de pronto la odiara. ¿Porqué Lily era tan... Inmadura¿Porqué no podía ser como lo era ella? Lily era tan... Sensible, tan no sé... No tenía la armadura que tenía ella, esa armadura que la protegía de todos los golpes, de todo. La armadura que la aislaba de las penas y la que la ayudaba a aguantar el peso de la vida, día a día. Esa que había creado ella misma durante el transcurso de su infancia.

- ¡Hola Lu¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó apenas llegar al lado de Nicole.

- Hola chicas, soy Carla Giovanni. – Se presentó la castaña con una perfecta y cautivadora sonrisa. Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Lu, ya que esta estaba de espaldas a Carla.

Nicole, al escuchar la voz de Carla, pareció muy incómoda.

- Hola Chris... Permiso, tengo que ir a hacer algo... ehmm... arriba... – Lu se paró y corrió hacia las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

- Hola, yo soy Lily Evans. – Sonrió. – Perdona a mi amiga ,Carla, lo que pasa es que ha estado muy rara últimamente y no sé qué le sucede.

- Está, bien, no hay cuidado.

- Por cierto, hola Chris también me alegro de verte. – Ironizó la pelirroja.

- Ahh... Hola Evans. – Saludó fríamente Christina.

¿Evans? Nunca la había llamado por su apellido... ¡Nisiquiera cuando se conocieron! Cuando se conocieron... Cuando iban en primer grado... Esa época cuando no les preocupaba nada más que divertirse. Cuando todo era tan distinto... Habían crecido tan rápido...

Recordaba el momento en que había visto a Chris por primera vez, como si hubiera sido ayer.

o.O.oFlashBacko.O.o

Una niña pelirroja, no muy alta, de unos once años se despedía de sus padres en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Era un día caluroso en Londres. No pasaban de un cuarto para las once de la mañana. Lily llevaba un baúl muy pesado, porque desde siempre le había gustado estar muy bien preparada para todo.

Pisó el primer escalón del tren que la llevaría lejos, muy lejos de todo lo que ella conocía. De los inocentes sueños de una niña de once años. El tren que la llevaría al lugar que cambiaría por completo su vida. Al lugar donde conocería la magia, donde conocería el amor y donde... conocería la muerte.

El tren era bastante amplio. Tenía puertas corredizas a los lados. Lily supuso que eran los compartimientos. Nunca antes había viajado en un tren así en su vida. Solo conocía el metro de Londres.

Entró en el primer compartimiento más o menos vacío que encontró, porque no podía ir muy lejos ya que su baúl pesaba demasiado. Dentro había una chica más o menos de su misma edad. Era casi del mismo porte que ella, era rubia y tenía unos ojos azul verdosos que sorprendieron a Lily.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Preguntó la pelirroja sonriente al abrir el compartimiento.

- ¡Claro! El compartimiento no es mío, además no me vendría mal un poco de compañía. – Le respondió la rubia, radiante.

- Muchas gracias. – Lily acomodó su baúl y luego se sentó. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Se interesó Lily. Desde pequeña siempre había sido muy curiosa, no podía evitar meterse en cosas ajenas y preguntar siempre todo.

- Soy Christina Harris, pero puedes llamarme Chris. – Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

- Yo Liliana Evans, pero siempre me llaman Lily. Mucho gusto. – Sonrió y aceptó la mano de su primera y futura mejor amiga.

Pasaron diez minutos conociéndose un poco, hasta que el tren se puso en marcha.

- Mira¡ya nos vamos! – Dijo emocionada Lily, sacando la cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla que había en el compartimiento. – ¡Adiós mamá¡Adiós papá¡Los quiero¡Prometo escribir cada semana! – Chilló por la ventanilla, dejando atrás a una emocionada madre y a un orgulloso padre. - ¿No te vas a despedir de tus padres? – Le preguntó a Christina.

- No han venido. Mi madre está en un viaje de negocios. Algo del Ministerio de la Magia... y mi padre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo. Me trajo mi aya, que es como mi segunda madre; la llamo Nana. Pero tuvo que irse ya que mi padre la necesitaba en la casa a las once y media para preparar el almuerzo para el ministro de la Magia, viene hoy a nuestra casa. – Explicó mirándose los zapatos.

- Ahh... ¿Qué es un Ministerio de la Magia y un Ministro de la Magia? – Preguntó curiosa Lily. - ¿Se come?

- El Ministerio... Es donde se encuentran todos los encargados de que el Mundo de la Magia funcione correctamente. Y el Ministro de la Magia es como el presidente. Por cierto, no se come. ¿Eres de familia _muggle, _no es así? – Le preguntó a la pelirroja.

- ¿_Muggle_¿Qué es eso? Acaso... Por mera casualidad ¿se come?

- No, no se come. – Dijo con voz cansada - Ser un _muggle _quiere decir que no tienes ni una pizca de sangre mágica. Todas las personas comunes y corrientes, que lo hacen todo manualmente son _muggles_. – Explicó con mucha paciencia la rubia.

- Mis padres y mi hermana lo hacen todo manualmente, porque no usan varita. ¿Eso quiere decir que son _muggles_ y que yo también soy_ muggle_?

- Así es. – Confirmó Chris.

- Ahh...

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y por ella entraron tres chicos muy guapos, aún para su corta edad. Eran Remus, Sirius y James (Peter se quedó afuera, porque su novia Floripondia, que era una nerd espantosamente fea lo había invitado a sentarse en su compartimiento.)

- ¡No me empujes Prongs¡Hay suficiente espacio! Esto es todo por tu culpa... ¡Ay! –Sirius se había tropezado con el pie de Chris. – ¡Ten más cuidado¡Casi me pego contra el vidrio por tu culpa, niñita! – Dijo volviéndose hacia la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Niñita? Perdóname, pero tu no pareces muy mayor tampoco... ¡Además fuiste tú el que se tropezó con mi pie, yo no lo puse en tu camino! – Se defendió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Si lo pusiste, yo te vi! – Argumentó el perfecto chico (NA: Hay que decirlo todo... ¡jaja!).

- ¡Mentiroso! Ni siquiera te conozco. No tendría porqué hacerlo. – Dijo en tono serio, mirándolo de arriba abajo, la verdad encontraba al chico muy apuesto, a pesar de lo terco que era.

- ¿Quieren detenerse? Por favor... Gracias. – Dijo otro apuesto chico. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el color de sus ojos, café manjar, le combinaba perfectamente con su cabello negro azabache y su tono de piel (NA: James no usaba lentes. Porque Sirius haya dicho en la tercera película que Harry se parecía mucho a su padre no quiere decir que James los usara. Que en las fotos de grande salga con lentes, tampoco quiere decir que los usara desde joven. Se parecía a Harry, pero tampoco era IDÉNTICO.)

Ambos se callaron de pronto y miraron a James. Lily observaba atentamente desde un rincón todo lo que pasaba. Por muy confiada que fuera con las mujeres, cuando se trataba de hombres era muy tímida.

- Es verdad Sirius. Somos muy descorteses. Entramos como si nada en su compartimiento y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Mucho gusto. Remus Lupin – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Ellos son James Potter – Señaló a James – Y él... Bueno él es Sirius Black.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Lily Evans y mi amiga se llama Christina Harris. – También sonrió.

- Nos preguntábamos... Bueno, si podíamos sentarnos aquí... – James se rascó la cabeza y puso una mueca pensativa.

- ¡Claro que ustedes dos pueden sentarse! Pero ese de ahí tiene que desaparecer. – Chris señaló a Sirius y frunció el entrecejo.

- Vamos Chris, no creo que haya más compartimientos libres... Si quieres se sienta conmigo. – Al decir lo último, se sonrojó un poco pero se le pasó cuando Sirius se lanzó sobre el espacio que había al lado de Lily y le sonrió amistosamente.

- Está bien. Pero si se me acerca, le quito el derecho a ser padre. Ustedes dos se pueden sentar aquí si quieren. – Dijo y le pegó unas palmaditas al asiento, como dándoles permiso para sentarse. Los chicos obedecieron.

- De todas formas, no tengo muchas ganas de acercarme a un reptil, gracias. – Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que su comentario había ofendido a la chica.

- ¡Basta! Sirius, no provoques. – Le advirtió el licántropo señalándolo con el dedo.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero fue "soportable". Lily se hizo bastante amiga de los tres y Chris de Remus y de James. Trató de contenerse cada vez que Sirius le lanzaba una indirecta, pero a veces no lo lograba.

o.O.oFin FlashBacko.O.o

La pelirroja sonrió suavemente, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar. Se habían hecho mejores amigas en el momento en que intercambiaron la primera frase. Como quería a su amiga. Pero parecía que Chris ya no la quería a ella.

o.O.o

Un chico y una chica, se encontraban en ese momento discutiendo sobre... cosas, en un pasillo desierto cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- ¿Crees que dé resultado Bella? – Preguntó un poco inseguro el chico.

- Claro que dará resultado Severus, tu sabes que Evans depende de Harris. He estado averiguando y al parecer, son amigas del alma. Y si se queda sin ella, se volverá indefensa. Cuando consigamos a Evans, podremos conseguir a Potter, para que nuestro señor lo destruya... – relató fríamente Bellatrix Black, la prima de Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué no nos encargamos directamente de tu primo? Es el mejor amigo de Potter. Sería más rápido. – Preguntó medio quejoso Snape.

- Tú querías hacer sufrir a la pelirroja... Además, Potter está loco por Evans. Daría lo que fuera por ella. Yo lo sé.

- Ingenioso... – Siseó el chico acercándose lentamente a Bellatrix.

- Aléjate Severus. Ya te dije que lo que pasó entre nosotros estuvo bien, pero yo ahora estoy con Travis... Tú lo sabes. – Lo aparto con la mano y sonrió. Volvamos a la Sala Común.

- Ese Lestrange... Cada día lo soporto menos. ¿Por qué te fuiste a enamorar de él? – Preguntó en tono serio.

- Porque es muy dulce y nos queremos. – Aclaró la chica. – Ahora... ¿Volvemos a la Sala Común o no?

- Está bien. – Aceptó Snape no muy convencido.

Ambos salieron del escondite y volvieron a su Sala Común.

o.O.o

Ese domingo amaneció bastante frió, pero no era extraño ya que hace poco que habían entrado en la estación del otoño.

Carla se despertó temprano, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la hora de ese lugar, recordemos que ella viene de Italia donde tienen dos horas menos que en Hogwarts (NA: no sé donde queda xD). No tenía sueño. Estaba tan emocionada por conocer el castillo, que no podía esperar más. Se duchó y luego se vistió. Bajó las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró con una sorpresa. Sirius se encontraba allí, recostado en un sillón muy cercano a la chimenea.

El moreno giró la cabeza al escuchar el ruido que hizo Carla al bajar las escaleras.

- ¿Te desperté? Porque si lo hice... lo siento mucho. – Se sentó cerca de la chimenea también.

- No, para nada. Solo observaba el fuego. – Hubo una pequeña pausa - Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Sirius Black, mucho gusto preciosa. – Se sentó de un salto.

- Carla Giovanni. – Dijo un poco ruborizada, no sabía que en ese lugar las personas eran tan "cariñosas", ya que allá en Italia, eran mucho más cerradas.

- Apropósito ¿qué hace una chica tan bella despierta tan temprano? – Sonrió traviésamente.

- ¿Y que hace un chico tan guapo en pie a las seis y media de la mañana? – Preguntó, pensando que así se saludaban allí normalmente, sin saber que lo que en realidad hacía, era provocar a Sirius.

- Bueno, no podía dormir.

- La verdad, yo tampoco.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir todo lo que digo?

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir todo lo que yo voy a decir? – Ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Sirius admiraba esos ojos verdes, que iban de verde bien clarito al centro, a más oscuro más afuera. Eran realmente hermosos.

Carla también admiraba los ojos de Sirius. Ella siempre había deseado unos ojos así. Grises medio azulados.

- Bueno y cuéntame¿por qué te mudaste? – Preguntó cortando el silencio.

- Mi padre tuvo que venir a trabajar aquí... Lo transfirieron. Íbamos a venir a principios de año, pero ocurrió algo inesperado y bueno... No pudimos llegar a tiempo. – Relató la castaña.

- Ahhh... ¿Y tu madre?

- Ella trabaja en la casa. Bueno, cocina y todo lo demás, pero también es escritora. Acaba de publicar su libro; _En la Mente de un Mago_. Yo lo leí. No es por presumir ni nada, pero encuentro que mi madre tiene mucho talento. – Parecía realmente orgullosa de su madre. – Bueno ¿y los tuyos?

- Los míos... La verdad es que no sé si puedo llamarlos padres. Pero mi madre es controlada por el cuadro de mi abuela y trabaja para Lord Voldemort y mi padre es mortífago. – No parecía afectarle el hablar así de sus padres, tal vez era una herida ya cicatrizada, o tal vez no...

- Wow... Lo siento... No quise...

- No, está bien. Estoy acostumbrado. – Sonrió. – A lo del tema de tu mudanza, no te preocupes, vas a conseguir más que amigos aquí.

- ¿Si¿Y a que te refieres con más que amigos? – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- No se... Eso lo descubrirás tu.

- Creo que no puedo esperar...

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Tienes un reloj delante tuyo. – Rió Carla.

- Tienes razón. – Miró la hora. Las siete de la mañana. El tiempo había pasado rápido. – Acaban de abrirse las puertas del Gran Comedor. ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro. – Sirius le ofreció el brazo y ella aceptó.

Fueron los primeros en llegar, y para cuando habían terminado de desayunar, recién llegaban los más madrugadores. Volvieron juntos a la Sala Común y continuaron conversando mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

La primera en bajar fue Chris, que le lanzó una mirada controladora a Sirius, provocando que él recordara la apuesta, la cual se arrepentía de haber hecho.

- Buenos días Carla. Veo que te has hecho amiga de Black... Yo que tu me alejo de ese reptil. Pero bueno¿Me acompañas a desayunar? – A todos les parecía que Chris amanecía cada día más rara. Como si tratara de ofender a todo el mundo con sus comentarios.

- Lo siento, ya tomé desayuno con Sirius y la verdad es que no me parece en lo absoluto un reptil. – La italiana levantó una ceja y se mantuvo seria.

- Está bien, como quieras.

- Claro... nos vemos luego... – Ironizó Carla siguiendo el recorrido de su amiga con la mirada. - ¿Qué le pasa¿Siempre es así? – Preguntó sorprendida apenas la rubia desapareció por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- La verdad es que si. O sea no... Lo que pasa es que ahora está distinta. Además al parecer está peleada con Lily y Nicole. No sé qué les pasará. Problemas de chicas. – Rió el moreno.

- Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso. ¿Sabes? No somos tan complicadas como los chicos creen.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces supongo que vas a aceptar salir conmigo... el próximo domingo hay salida a Hogsmeade. Está puesto en el tablón de anuncios. Mira. – Señaló una pizarra de corcho con bordes de madera, en donde habían cientos de papeles de todos los colores y tamaños colgados. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo y mis amigos, preciosa?

- Claro. Sería genial. Mi padre me habló de estas salidas al pueblo. Dice que hay un lugar que no puedo dejar de visitar, llamado "Las Tres Escobas".

- Será nuestra primera parada si así lo deseas. – Dijo dejándose caer sobre un sillón rojo y aterciopelado.

o.O.o

- Lu, vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues caminando de un lado al otro.

- Lo siento Lil. – Se disculpó la chica.

- Bueno cuéntame. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Preguntó sin rodeos Lily.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Nicole se sentó nerviosa en su cama.

- Me refiero a que has estado muy rara últimamente. No has comido mucho y has estado, de alguna forma, ausente. – La pelirroja se levantó y se sentó junto a Nicole. – Puedes confiar en mi¿qué te sucede?

- A mi no me sucede nada Lily... – Se paró nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

Lily la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a sentarse otra vez.

- Estás temblando... no me vas a venir con eso de que no te sucede nada, porque no te lo creo. – La pelirroja tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. – Ahora cuéntame.

Lu bajó la mirada. No sabía si podría contárselo a Lily. Confiaba en ella ciegamente, pero no confiaba en sí misma y temía comenzar a llorar como una tonta... como había sucedido con Remus.

Decidió que era cruel escondérselo a la pelirroja, que siempre había estado a su lado y la había ayudado en todo. Apretó con fuerza las manos de Lily y luego las soltó. Abrió el cajón superior de su mesita de noche y sacó un sobre. Lo abrió. Dentro había una carta escrita con tinta rojo oscuro.

Se la pasó a Lily, que la miraba interrogante.

Solo léela. – Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de echarse abatida sobre la cama.

¿Cómo iría a reaccionar Lily?

**Holaaa!**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar...**

**Bueno espero que les guste este chap, ya que me estrujé el cerebro haciéndolo! **

**Quédense con la curiosidad! Tendrán que esperar para saber que es lo que le era lo que decía la carta... ¿Por qué Chris actúa así? Será por voluntad propia... o tal vez... no sé...**

**Muchas pistas! Jajaja...**

**Dudo que tenga el próximo capítulo muy pronto, pero me esforzaré... Estoy con todos los exámenes y ya saben... **

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han ayudado a realizar este fic y a las que me han apoyado! Dejen RR, es menos de un minuto y nos les cuesta, solo tipean unas pocas palabras, pero no saben cuanto anima a terminar más pronto el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**

**Besos**

**Kmii**


	6. Destapando Verdades y Otras Cosas

**Todos los personajes que reconozcan, son de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, los que no conozcan, son míos.  
**

**Conquistando a Lily Evans**

A**quí va el sexto capítulo: "Destapando Verdades y Otras Cosas..."**

¿Cómo iría a reaccionar Lily?

-¿Tu hermana?- Se extrañó la chica.

-Hermanastra –La corrigió la castaña.

-¿Ese es el problema?-

-Bueno, no... Está bien, sí, ella es el problema. No la conoces Lils... Es mala.-

-A mi no me parece mala persona – Comentó pensativa – Pero cuéntame.-

-Bueno... Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mis padres se separaron. Por decisión del juez yo me fui a vivir con mamá, pero mi papá tenía derecho a visitarme cada dos semanas. Cuando íbamos saliendo de la corte él se acercó a mi y me regaló a "Spot", me dio esta foto – Dijo buscando algo en un su mesita de noche y sacando una foto donde salían él, la madre de Lu y Lu. Se la pasó a Lily – y me dijo "Te quiero Princesa". Fue la última vez que lo vi... Nunca más supe de él...-Hizo una pequeña pausa que la pelirroja no interrumpió.

Mamá se casó un año después de eso con un italiano llamado Cassio (NA: Thnx Karitha!) Giovanni. Una gran persona. Mamá me dijo que tenía una hija, de la misma edad que yo, llamada Carla. Yo me emocioné mucho ya que no tenía hermanos. Cuando nos mudamos a casa de Cassio; en Italia, nuestros respectivos padres nos presentaron (NA: a Nicole ya Carla). En un comienzo nos llevamos muy bien, pero luego de un tiempo Carla se fue haciendo mala conmigo, ya no jugábamos ni nada. Me decía cosas tales como "Por tu culpa se separaron tus padres" o "Lo arruinaste todo de nuevo". A mi me dolió mucho y me costó superar su cambio...

Un día llegaron dos cartas, una para Carla y otra para mi. A Carla la estaban invitando a la Scuola Per I Maghi y a mi a Hogwarts. Como mamá vivía con Cassio en Italia y Hogwarts quedaba tan lejos, decidió mandarme a casa de mi abuelita, que vive en Londres; dos semanas antes de que las clases comenzaran. Así lo he estado haciendo desde que entré en Hogwarts. El año pasado, no pude volver a Italia por problemas de dinero y me quedé en casa de mi abuela. Hace una semana, mamá me mandó esa carta –Señaló el descolorido sobre que yacía en las manos de la pelirroja- diciéndome que Carla vendría a estudiar aquí, ya que su escuela era muy cara y a Cassio no le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo.

Bueno, esa es mi historia Lils... – Relató Nicole tranquilamente.

Su semblante no cambió en ningún momento, a pesar de que lo que le contaba a su amiga era muy duro para ella. Pero confiaba en Lily y le alegraba poder desahogarse con alguien.

-Vaya... – Fue lo único que atinó a decir la pelirroja.

-Es por eso que cuando la veo, me voy de ese lugar... No es por escapar ni nada menos, pero no me siento preparada para enfrentarla. –

-Lu, no puedes estar escondiéndote por siempre, no va a funcionar... – Dijo sabiamente Lily, tomando nuevamente las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

-Lo sé, pero no me siento preparada... – Bajó la mirada intentando escaparse de las penetrantes esmeraldas de Lily.

-Lu, tranquila... Yo te voy a ayudar... No vas a estar sola en esto, te lo prometo. – Sonrió dulcemente y acarició las manos de Nicole, aún sin soltarlas.

-Gracias... – Dijo entrecortadamente. Una amiga en quien podía confiar ciegamente, era la que tenía la castaña delante de ella.

o.O.o

-Domingo... Mañana hay clases y aún no he hecho los deberes...-James se desperezó.

-Domingo... Mañana hay clases y aún no he hecho los deberes...-Sirius se desperezó también.

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar¿verdad?-Ironizó Remus cerrando su libro.

-No-Contestaron ambos a la vez, provocando la risa de todos los ocupantes de la habitación.

-Domingo... Mañana hay clases y... ¿Cuánto era? – Peter sinceramente sobraba, como siempre.

-Nada...-Dijo Remus.

-Oye Sirius... ¿Conociste a Carla Giovanni y no me habías dicho nada? – James lo miró con reproche, pero divertido.

-Sip, el próximo fin de semana viene conmigo... Quiero decir con nosotros a Hogsmeade.-

-Ah, genial.-Dijo vagamente el chico de cabello azabache, comiéndose una golosina. - ¡Joder!–Exclamó de repente.–Las diez y media de la mañana¡en media hora tenemos entrenamiento!

-¿No puedes cancelarlo? Mira el frío que hace afuera...–Se quejó el moreno mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

-Hay tres jugadores nuevos y tenemos solo la próxima semana para entrenar, olvídalo Padfoot.–Por esa misma razón lo habían elegido capitán. Aunque no lo pareciera, James era increíblemente responsable, cuando quería...

-Está bien, ya voy...–Dijo levantándose de su cama, somnoliento.

-Sois increíbles...–Se asombró Remus aún echado en su cama.

-Lo sabemos.-Contestaron los halagados, hinchándose de orgullo.

Estaban ya cerca de que el mes de noviembre comenzara y aunque apenas fuera otoño, la verdad es que hacía bastante frío. Aún no había nevado, pero las lluvias eran cada vez más intensas y seguidas. El viento, literalmente volaba el castillo y los árboles alrededor del colegio, yacían casi sin hojas.

Los alumnos en esta época acostumbraban al salir de clases, almorzar y luego volver a sus respectivas salas comunes sin volver a salir de allí hasta el día siguiente. Las chimeneas estaban encendidas en el día y por la noche, lo que no era así ni en primavera ni en verano.

Los que sí tenían que salir eran los que jugaban al Quidditch, para entrenar. Allí estaban todos parados tiritando de frío esperando a una persona que no se iba a presentar.

-Joder James¿no podemos comenzar sin ella?-Sirius se abrazaba a sí mismo al igual que los demás. Aunque no llovía, el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta y el frío era insoportable.

-James, querido, por favor...-Pidió Ashlee, que era una más de las admiradoras de los Merodeadores, pero no tan melosa como otras.

-De acuerdo... Pero si llega la dejamos entrenar. – Sentenció James, revolviéndose el cabello.

Entrenaron, pero Chris nunca llegó. Se ducharon, se cambiaron y subieron a la sala común, donde la chica tampoco se encontraba.

-Me cansé. Voy a buscarla...-Dijo Sirius, que acercándose a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas, levantó un ladrillo y presionando un botón. Subió tranquilamente, seguido por James.

La verdad es que los merodeadores siempre subían así cuando quedaban con alguna chica por el recinto femenino. Al parecer eran los únicos que lo conocían.

Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde dormía Chris de un portazo sin importarle como pudieran estar las chicas adentro. Ese fue el problema, como estaban las chicas dentro... Lily había recién salido de la ducha, estaba totalmente mojada y llevaba una toalla que solo le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo (de la pierna, obviamente) y Nicole, bueno ella le estaba mostrando un bikini que planeaba usar en verano a Lily.

-Es lindo-Opinó James, apoyado junto con Sirius en la pared.

-Es verdad.-Afirmó Sirius–Te queda muy bien.

-Gra...-Comenzó la castaña, pero al darse cuenta de quienes eran los que lo habían dicho se puso histérica - ¡FUERA! – Chilló arrancando la frazada que cubría su cama, para así poder cubrirse.

La reacción de la pelirroja no fue mucho mejor...

-¡AHHH! – Se espantó Lily - POTTER Y BLACK... ¡FUERA!-

-Nos quedaremos aquí si no les molesta...-Dijo James en tono provocativo.

-¿Potter...?-Dijo dulcemente y con voz de niña buena Lily.

-Dime princesa-

-¿Cuántos puntos tiene Gryffindor acumulados hasta ahora?-Siguió preguntando tiernamente la pelirroja.

-Exactamente 873, vamos ganando pero¿por qué preguntas?-James se acercó sensualmente hacia ella y para la sorpresa de todos, la chica no se movió y dejó que él la tomara por la cintura. Estaban cara a cara.

"_Las cosas que tengo que soportar." _Pensó la pelirroja.

-Porque... ¡873 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Ahora... ¡Háganme el favor de salir de aquí ahora mismo!-Soltó las manos de James de su cintura y arrastró a ambos chicos para afuera, mientras Nicole veía atónita la escena. No podía creer que su casa se quedara sin ningún punto en menos de cinco segundos.

Lu reaccionó y ambas comenzaron a lanzarles lo que tuvieran cerca; cuadernos, libros, almohadas, incluso un vaso de vidrio con agua, obra de Lily. Luego cerraron de un portazo la puerta.

-Oye Evans¡te ves sexy mojada! – Gritó James desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Es verdad y tu Prewett, muy sexy en bikini...-

-¿Acaso no les importa haberse quedado sin puntos?-Se sorprendió Nicole.

-No... Ver a Evans en toalla y además mojada, vale mucho más que un par de puntos.-Argumentó James desde el otro lado de la puerta sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡POTTER! Estás muerto... – Lily abrió lo justo la puerta y le lanzó un jarrón, que James alcanzó a esquivar por los pelos.

-¡Ey! Eso casi me parte la cara. – Se quejó el chico aludido frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Esa era la idea! –Chilló Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, no vinimos a verlas desnudas... –Comenzó Sirius riendo-Vinimos a preguntar por CHI, no fue al entrenamiento.

-Ni idea. Tampoco está aquí. Puede que esté con... Carla.-Al mencionar el nombre de su hermanastra se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Está bien, gracias por la información y por... el espectáculo-Los chicos se fueron riendo y pensando en como reaccionaría Lunático cuando le dijeran lo que habían visto.

-¡PÚDRANSE!-Gritaron ambas antes de que los dos chicos comenzaran a bajar las escaleras.

o.O.o

A las siete y media de tarde todos los alumnos que se encontraban en Hogwarts bajaron a cenar, con la excepción de una...

-¡Hey Lily! – La llamó alguien por detrás cuando la pelirroja se encaminaba junto a Lu al gran comedor.

-Te espero allá...-Le dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo y siguiendo su camino.

-Hola Michael...-Saludó la chica deteniéndose y haciéndose un poco a un lado para poder hablar con el chico.

-¿Qué tal estás?-

-Sobrevivo...-Dijo refiriéndose a lo de Chris.

Michael rió, logrando que la pelirroja sonriera suavemente.

-Bueno... Me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana. – Preguntó sin más rodeos, rascándose la cabeza.

-Claro, sería genial...-Dijo mientras una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el domingo en el vestíbulo a las once de la mañana¿está bien?-Se aseguró el chico de mirada celeste dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily, lo que causó que la pelirroja se ruborizara notoriamente.

-Claro...-Dijo ella sin enterarse de lo que de sus labios salía.

-¡Adiós!-Se despidió el chico feliz.

-Nos vemos –Dijo ella en un susurro, perdida en su mundo de "Michael me ha besado en la mejilla".

Gran suerte había tenido la pelirroja de que James no la hubiera visto, porque de no ser así, ella no habría tenido ninguna cita con Michael. De eso podía estar segura.

Lily se fue corriendo para volver a encontrarse con Nicole en el gran comedor. Ella ya se encontraba sentada guardándole un puesto a la pelirroja. Lily se extrañó al no ver a Chris por ningún lado, pero pensó que tal vez se encontraría en las cocinas.

-Bueno¿Y qué le dijiste?-Preguntó la castaña curiosa, haciéndole señas a Lily para que se sentara al lado suyo.

-Que si...-Dijo muy emocionada, pero luego frunció el ceño-Espera¿como sabes lo qué me preguntó?-

-Porque yo lo sé todo-Dijo con voz misteriosa, cuando la comida aparecía en las distintas mesas de las casas. –¡Me vas a dejar solita! Que mala...

-Tu puedes ir con Re... Lupin.-Dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente y sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-Estás loca Lils...-Sentenció su amiga.

-También te quiero-Dijo la pelirroja, riéndose.

-Rara, extraña y loca.-

Cenaron y luego volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Nicole subió a la habitación que compartía con Lily mientras esta iba a hacer su ronda por los pasillos.

Los merodeadores estaban echados en sus camas; Remus leyendo, James haciendo la tarea, Peter comiendo y Sirius observando el mapa del merodeador.

-Albus Dumbledore con Minerva McGonagall se encuentran en las la torre de astronomía, ni idea de qué estarán haciendo allí...-Susurraba el chico más para sí mismo que para los demás-Lily Evans está recorriendo el castillo... Rodolphus Lestrange está en la sala común de Slytherin junto con algunos de sus amigos. Carla Giovanni se encuentra en la habitación de invitados, sola... Severus Snape, Christina Harris y Bellatrix Black se encuentran en las mazmorras sin nadie cerca... Horace Slughorn está... ¡CHRISTINA HARRIS, SEVERUS SNAPE Y BELLATRIX BLACK EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN?-Esto último lo chilló muy sorprendido.-James, el mapa TIENE que estar defectuoso...

Sirius se paró y fue a mostrarle donde los tres antes mencionados yacían juntos.

-Yo no veo nada Pad...-Se extrañó el chico de cabello revuelto.

-Pero mira...-Dijo señalando un lugar en donde no había nadie.-Que demonios... ¡Pero si aquí estaban! Yo los vi.-

-Creo que tú eres el defectuoso Sirius, mucha tarea...-Se burló Remus provocando que los demás ocupantes de la habitación; con la excepción de Sirius rieran.

-Estoy seguro de que los vi... Pero ¿cómo desaparecieron tan rápido?-

Sirius se quedó hasta tarde intentando localizar a Snape a Chris y a Bellatrix en el mapa, lo que no logró. Al parecer los tres se habían esfumado.

-Sirius¿Quieres apagar la luz y callarte? Algunos intentamos dormir...-Se quejó James cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Está bien. Pero estoy seguro de que no fue mi imaginación...

-¡SIRIUS!-

-Ya voy, ya voy...-Dijo el moreno antes de apagar la luz y quedarse profundamente dormido.

o.O.o

Era un lugar oscuro. ¿Qué hacía allí? Le dolía la cabeza y veía borroso. Estaba recostada sobre algo duro y frío; hacía frío. Movió sus brazos y sus piernas para comprobar que aún los tenía y se sentó. Estaba débil y le costaba respirar; le dolía el costado. No recordaba nada.

Se paró e intentó dar unos pasos en la oscuridad. Inútil, no veía ni sentía nada. Chocó contra algo. Algo que no era frío. Comenzó a palparlo y dedujo que era una persona...

-¿Estás cómoda?-Preguntó la persona que se encontraba delante de ella con una voz fría.

-¿En dónde estoy?-Preguntó la chica muy asustada.

-En Hogwarts...-

-¿Qué quiere de mi?-Miró desconfiada y a la vez asustada, tratando de ubicar de donde provenía esa voz.

-Oh, de ti... Solo que nos traigas a Evans...-Siseó otra persona, al parecer estaba más lejos, tenía voz de mujer, no como el otro individuo que al parecer era hombre.

-A Lily... ¿Qué quieren de mi amiga?-

-De Evans, nada. Queremos a Potter.- Dijo suavemente la voz del hombre.

-Decídanse¿quieren a Lily o a Potter?-Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia (NA: que extra fue eso... xD).

-A ambos, y tú nos los vas a traer...-Dijo la voz de la mujer, ahora estaba más cerca.

A Chris le dio miedo, mucho miedo, pero en ese momento el orgullo superaba el sentimiento de terror.

-Antes de que diga lo que iba a decir... ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que he hecho?-

-Porque has estado bajo la maldición Imperius...-Explicó la mujer como si estuviera hablando de lo que había comido al almuerzo, sentía el aliento en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

El orgullo de la chica se desinfló y el terror creció notoriamente. Palpó a su derecha y se dio contra una pared. Se fue hacia el otro lado y se dio contra otra pared; atrás, otra pared que la tenía atrapada. Buscó su varita, no estaba. Estaba indefensa. Los ojos de lágrimas se le llenaron y resbaló por uno de los muros de piedra que tenía detrás de ella, hacia abajo.

-Bueno, te daremos las instrucciones. – Dijo el hombre.

Se acercó lentamente, le susurró algo al oído y rozó su cuello con la capa que llevaba puesta.

-No... No...-Sollozó la chica entre lágrimas.

-Mañana te queremos aquí, de noche nuevamente y si es posible a la misma hora.-

-_Imperius_...-Dijo la mujer apuntando a la chica con su varita. Un chorro de luz plateada salió de la varita de la mujer.

La víctima se levantó y se fue del lugar sin decir nada más, como sabiéndose el camino de memoria. Su figura se perdió en la profunda oscuridad del pasillo.

-Vámonos.-Dijo el hombre, siguiendo el camino que la chica había seguido segundos antes.

o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente Lily y Nicole buscaron en la cama de Chris para ver si esta se encontraba allí. Efectivamente, se encontraba allí.

Lily la zarandeó un poco. Ya no estaba molesta con ella, más bien preocupada. El comportamiento de la chica hacia las personas últimamente, su disminución de peso y su ausencia a las clases la tenían muy preocupada, asique tiempo para molestarse con Chris no tenía.

-Chris-La llamó esperando a que la chica se metiera bajo las mantas y se hiciera la dormida, pero eso no pasó.

La rubia se levantó sin dirigirle la mirada ni a Lily ni a Nicole. Se duchó, se vistió y salió por la puerta de la habitación pegando un portazo.

-Wow...-Se sorprendió Lu sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede? No come, falta a clases y antes por lo menos insultaba a la gente, ahora ya ni siquiera habla... Lu, estoy preocupada por ella y mucho. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella y preguntarle qué le sucede. Está así desde el día que la dejamos sola después de Adivinación. ¿Recuerdas? Nosotras teníamos que ir a Runas Antiguas y ella tenía la hora libre.-Recordó mirando al techo, como si este pintara todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Mmm... Está bien. Pero recuerda que no sabemos donde está. No almuerza, apenas duerme y bueno... Nunca sabemos donde está.-

Su amiga la miró obviando algo.

-Ahh no. Yo no le voy a pedir ayuda a esas cucarachas infectadas de rabia. Olvídalo. Y menos a Remus...-

-¿Por qué a Remus no? Si son muy buenos amigos...-

-Olvida lo que dije.-Dijo Lily escapándose rápidamente del problema.

Lu encaró una ceja pero no dijo nada más.

Luego de que sus clases terminaran y de que almorzaran...

Toc, toc.

-Yo voy-Se ofreció Remus levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.-¡Lu! Que sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó curioso dejando pasar a la chica.

Remus iba a cerrar la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Lily evitando loa dorados ojos del chico.

-Claro, pasa, pasa.-Dijo este sorprendido por la visita.

Al entrar ambas se ruborizaron un poco al ver a James y a Sirius, por lo sucedido el día anterior.-Necesitamos tu ayuda...- Lu carraspeó-De acuerdo, SU ayuda¿feliz?-La castaña asintió.

-¿Para?-Preguntó Sirius desde su cama, mientras ojeaba distraídamente una revista. Hasta el momento había estado viendo el mapa del merodeador en busca de Chris que se encontraba sola en las mazmorras, se había propuesto ponerse de pié e ir a buscar a la chica, pero al ver entrar a las dos amigas había murmurado _"Travesura realizada"_ antes de sentarse sobre el mapa.

-Necesitamos encontrar a Chris.-Confesó Nicole.

Sirius guardó disimuladamente el mapa dentro de su mesita de noche.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó James desde su cama también.

-¡Para comérnosla!-Ironizó Lily poniendo cara de retrasada mental.

-¿Y por qué vinieron donde nosotros?-Se extrañó Remus, sabiendo que a Lily no le agradaba mucho subir a esa habitación.

-Querrás decir porqué vinimos donde ti.-Lo corrigió Lily poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Nicole.-Porque tú Remus, tienes un olfato y un oído muy especial.-Dijo Lily provocando así que el chico se pusiera muy nervioso y ganándose una mirada de "¿Acaso lo sabe?" de James y Sirius.

-Está en las mazmorras-Dijo de repente Sirius poniéndose de pié.-Si quieren os acompaño a buscarla.

Lily y Lu intercambiaron una mirada de "¿Cómo lo sabe?" la misma que habían intercambiado los chicos hace unos minutos y luego asintieron, dando a entender así, que el moreno podía acompañarlas.

De pronto alguien irrumpió violentamente en la habitación.

-¡Miren lo que he aprendido!-Gritó excitado Peter.-¡Erf, erf, erf!-Chilló dando vueltas sobre si mismo, aplaudiendo y poniendo la misma cara de retrasado mental que había puesto hace algunos momentos Lily (claro que él lo hacía porque encontraba que era genial).

Todos los presentes levantaron una ceja a la vez que Peter salía corriendo y riendo de la habitación, creyendo que todos lo admiraban.

-Ejem, ejem.-Carraspeó Remus haciendo que todos volvieran sus cejas a sus lugares (NA: imagínenselo xDD).-Yo os acompaño también.-Dijo Remus, más para cortar el incómodo silencio que se había creado en el ambiente, que porque quisiera ir.

-No me voy a quedar solo...-Protestó James como no queriendo la cosa.

Todos suspiraron.

-Vamos.-Se resignó la pelirroja.

Salieron de la sala común (luego de salir de la habitación de los merodeadores) y se encaminaron a las mazmorras.

Cuando iban por el pasillo se encontraron con las del NSLPSI (no somos lindas pero si idiotas) que eran un grupo de admiradoras de Los Merodeadores. No eran lindas (al menos eso creían Lily, Nicole y Chris) pero si idiotas (eso era muy notorio). Babeaban al ver a Los Merodeadores, casi tenían que llevar un balde colgado del cuello para no mojar el piso.

-¡Jamsie!-Chilló una de las chicas, Michelle Goldman, la líder del NSLPSI (obviamente ellas no se llamaban así). Cogió a James por el brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando mientras el chico se encogía de hombros.

-¡Sigui-pooh!-Chilló otra de las chicas. Bernardette Boullard (La llamaban Bern, porque odiaba su nombre; quién no xD), una chica francesa que hace poco la habían cambiado a Hogwarts. Había venido para quedarse. Su acento... Bueno, se notaba que era francesa.-Acompáñame, no te pienso dejag con estas anogmales. ¡Que veggüenza! Segugo que te han acogalado y te han obligado a venig con ellas...-Lo tomó por el brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando hasta donde estaban sus demás amigas el chico de despidió con la mano.

Sirius no creía que Chris estuviera en problemas serios, asique decidió irse con sus admiradoras, ya que hace tiempo que no pasaba un rato con ellas.

Una tercera chica se acercó.

-¡Remusin!-Te llevaremos también.-Por tercera vez tomaron a uno de los chicos por el brazo y se lo llevaron. Pero Remus se soltó.

-Lo siento Moniq, pero ahora no puedo.-Se disculpó Remus.

Moniq se hinchó por la indignación y todas bufaron molestas (las del NSLPSI).

-Ya, déjalo en paz Istpom (NA: no pregunten, no se me ocurría nada y lo hice con las iniciales de seis insultos xD)-Dijo Lily tomando por el brazo a Remus y continuando su camino a las mazmorras.

Todas volvieron a bufar indignadas, pero se fueron felices por tener a James y a Sirius consigo.

-Gracias Lils...

-No hay de qué.-Contestó secamente la pelirroja.

Nicole permanecía en silencio. ¿Qué le ocurriría a su amiga? Chris... Comenzó a actuar así el día de la pelea... ¡Pero no podía estar dejando de comer por eso, ni faltando a clase ni ignorándolas! Algo le sucedía a Chris y ella lo iba a averiguar.

-Escucha¿podemos hablar luego?-Le susurró el licántropo a Lily.

La chica no contestó. Pero la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro le dijo al chico que podía tenerlo por seguro.

Llegaron a las mazmorras. Efectivamente. Allí estaba Chris. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y estaba tiritando.

-¡Chris!-Chillaron Lily y Nicole a la vez.

Remus se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer.

La chica levantó la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Estaba empapada en sudor y parecía que un terremoto se estuviera desarrollando dentro de ella.

Hola

Wenu, con este chapi me he demorado menos...

El próximo supongo que lo tendré pronto también P

Bueno, estoy apurada asique los dejo

Dejen muchoooos RR, porque de verdad que no les cuesta nada y anima muchísimo

BeSoS

L.K.M (los kiero mucho)

Kmii


End file.
